A Series of Random OneShots
by DeathGoblin
Summary: Basically, a series of oneshots. Some might are related to each other or related in some ways to my other stories, though most are just within their own self0contained universe. As a rule, Gohan, or Androids 17 or 18 will appear in each oneshot.
1. A Creepy Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or have any rights to it.

Note: This is just an idea that crossed my mind. It's just supposed to be a oneshot, though if I ever finish all my other stories and have nothing else to do, I might turn it into something more.

* * *

Android Seventeen struggled with his tie. He was getting ready for a blind date with a girl he had been set up with through a dating service. He hadn't seen his sister in over a year now and decided that it was time to move on and get a life.

He was excited since the service had told him that this girl was nearly a one hundred percent match for his personality.

"Ah...finally." After a solid hour of trying, Seventeen finally tied his tie properly. He had started getting ready extra-early because he wasn't used to putting on formal clothes. He had to wear them though because, to his unease, they were going to meet and have a romantic dinner at a fancy restaurant.

Looking himself over in the mirror, Seventeen smiled at his handy work. He was wearing a formal suite, with a white undershirt and black slacks. He decided to keep his hair in its normal style, though he used extra shampoo to make sure it was clean. _I guess I look alright in a suit and tie, well I better get going. First impressions are everything so I can't be late._

Seventeen took his bouquet of white roses as he exited his apartment. After locking the door, he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and looked at it. Seventeen had written down the meeting point to avoid forgetting and being late as a result.

After reading it over, he confidently strode out of the building and toward the restaurant. The sun was starting to set and it would be dark by the time he got there.

The city was already starting to light up as the sun set. This was a nice, clean city, with little traffic. It wasn't particularly popular, which meant there weren't any annoying tourists to get in Seventeen's way. There were also few muggers, which meant fewer annoyances for Seventeen and less chance that his suit would get messed up.

Seventeen's path took him to the waterfront. The restaurant had a perfect view of the harbor and there would be a full moon tonight. Seventeen breathed in and sighed, taking in that wonderful ocean air. The restaurant was coming into view.

As he approached, Seventeen took out his paper and read it again. The paper had details on how to know who his date was. When he arrived, he noticed a blonde who had just arrived. She was exactly where the paper said his date would be.

She was wearing a wonderful red dress, which left her shoulder and back exposed and only went three quarters of the way down her legs. Her blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail with the exception of a few strands, which hung in front of her face, like bangs. She was turned away from him though, so Seventeen could not tell who she was, though it didn't really matter since this was a blind date.

Taking a deep breath, Seventeen summoned up the courage to approach her. Walking up to her he cleared his throat, and spat out a well rehearsed line. "Excuse me, but are you here for a blind date?"

She thought she recognized the voice, but shrugged the feeling off. "Why yes, I am." A smile graced her lips as she turned around to see who she had been matched up with.

They came face to face and when their eyes met they recognized each other instantly. All the romance instantly vanished, to be replaced by shock and awkwardness.

"Eighteen? Is that really you?"

"Yeah…so you're my match?"

They were both gaping at the realization. Blushing and turning away from each other, they both contemplated what to do. This would have been a lot happier if the circumstances where different.

Seventeen cleared his throat, and attempted to break the tension. "So...um…I guess that's the trouble with blind data matches right?"

"Uh huh." Eighteen nodded in agreement as she turned back to her brother. Looking him over, a devious grin crossed her face. "Wow Seventeen, I would never expect you to dress up like this. Guess you're not a slob after all."

"Ha-ha, very funny," replied Seventeen sarcastically. He then noticed Eighteen staring at the flowers. "Oh, these…I got them…I guess you could keep them, or I could just chuck them."

"I just love white roses." Eighteen took the flowers from her brother and smelt them.

"I guess we should, forget about this dating thing…for now."

Eighteen looked up at her brother with a frown. "Oh no, you're not getting off the hook that easily." She latched onto Seventeen's left and walked him towards the restaurant.

"Um…Eighteen! What're you doing?"

"I came here for a romantic dinner and I'm going to get one."

"But we're siblings!"

Eighteen stopped and turned to her brother with a mischievous glint. "I don't really care."

Seventeen felt himself go cold as he accompanied Eighteen into that restaurant. Though he was able to conceal it with deceptive smile, he was freaking out on the inside.

* * *

I know that the title might not be fitting, but for any male readers with sisters, imagine your sister forcing you to date her, wouldn't that at least disturb you. Anyway, whatever happens during the date will be up to the reader. Feedback would be appreciated


	2. Riverside Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or have any rights to it.

I have decided to use turn that one one-shot into a series of random one shot ideas that just pop into my head.

* * *

Gohan powered up to dry his soaked clothing and hair. His waist-length hair dried within seconds, but his clothes proved to be a greater challenge.

"Cut that out," said Eighteen as she frowned at him with her hands on her hips. "They can use their scouters to detect you power level. It would be stupid to jump into a raging river and lose them only to have them find you as you dry yourself off."

Gohan quickly powered down and gave her a sheepish grin. "My mistake." He then looked her up and down. "But I don't think it would be pleasant or healthy to sleep in wet clothing."

"You're right," said Eighteen as she squeezed some water out of her hair. She then started stripping down from her clothes.

"I didn't know you were a naturist," Gohan teased.

"Oh shut up," replied Eighteen in an equally playful tone. "You said yourself that it was unhealthy to sleep in these clothes. We could catch a cold. And if we can't used our Ki to dry off, the only option is to sleep naked and let our clothes air dry."

"Another good point. You're two for two now." Gohan turned away from her and started taking off his clothes as well.

They found some low lying tree branches and hung their clothes in the hopes that they would dry up when morning came. The sun was setting though and while it wasn't wintertime, this planet was known for its drafty weather.

With a sigh, Gohan lay on the soft riverside grass and stretched out. "We should get our rest. I don't think they'll come looking for us at night."

Eighteen walked up to him and sat down next to him. She looked at him with a mischievous and playful smile. "You know, without clothes to keep us warm we might not be able to get the rest we need."

Gohan sat back up and looked her in the eye. "What do you have in mind?"

Eighteen's grin broadened as she leaned in closer.

Her eyes opened a few hours later. She was laying belly down on top of Gohan with her head on his chest and her waist between his spread out legs.

One of her legs was wrapped around one of Gohan's. On her other leg, she could feel Gohan's furry tail as it was coiled around it. One of Gohan's arms was around her waist while the other was out to the side with Eighteen's hand in its own. Gohan's waist-length hair was like soft bedding for them as they lay in the grass.

The sun hadn't come up yet, but Gohan's warmth prevented her from feeling cold.

Smiling, Eighteen moved her hand from Gohan's and started fiddling around with his hair. However, she felt sleep take her slowly and placed her hand back in Gohan's before falling asleep.

* * *

The sun was rising and two figures stood at the edge of the forest.

"Maybe you shouldn't use the instant transmission Kakarot," said Vegeta. "Gohan would be concealing his power level to hide from them. He might be hard to detect, and you can't detect Eighteen's power level at all."

Goku smiled as he put his middle and index fingers to his forehead. "Don't worry Vegeta. I'm confident in my ability to find them." After about a minute of waiting he located Gohan's power level and disappeared.

He reappeared in the grassy area next to the river. The sight he saw made his eyes bulge, and he quickly shut them to avoid over exposure.

"Ah! My eyes!" Goku ran to the river and splashed the cool water onto his face.

"What the?" Gohan woke up and saw his dad. He immediately shook Eighteen awake.

Eighteen moaned. "It's too early." She then heard a splashing sound and looked up to see Goku at the river.

"What happened here?" asked Goku. Gohan and Eighteen knew that he was clueless. Chichi had been forced to feed him alcohol to get herself pregnant by him.

Gohan sighed as he and Eighteen got up and stretched. Goku kept his eyes averted from their naked bodies.

"Hey dad, I think it's time we had the talk."

"Talk about what?"

"Well…I'm going to tell you where babies come from. You see…when a man and a woman lover each other very much…they do stuff and…a baby is born."

Goku tilted his head to side, indicating that he required a more thorough explanation.

Gohan sigh as he walked up to the tree and joined Eighteen in getting dressed.

"I can't believe my dad doesn't even know how he got my mom pregnant. Fathers are supposed to have the talk with their sons, not the other way around."

Eighteen patted his shoulder. "We could always do a live demonstration for him."

* * *

You probably have a lot of questions about what's going on. This is actually just a random thought. It exists in its own continuity and is independent of canon, like many of the other one-shots will. Feel free to write a story based on it. That's what these one-shots are meant to be, idea stubs that trigger inspiration in the readers. Just tell me, because I'll want to read it.


	3. Vegeta's Secret Garden

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or have any rights to it.

**Note: I have the characters for this story as Androids 16-19 and Gohan because all of the stories will likely involve either Gohan or those androids.**

* * *

"Where are we going Vegeta?" asked a teenage Gohan as he and Vegeta flew across the ocean.

"To my secret garden," said Vegeta. "Now change out of that annoying Saiya-dork outfit!"

"Fine…" said Gohan as he pushed the button on his wristwatch. His regular fighting attire replaced his Saiyaman costume.

As they went farther and farther out to sea Gohan noticed the weather becoming more bearable. Eventually there was little or no wind turbulence. Gohan then saw an island appearing in the distance.

"Hey Vegeta! Is that it?"

"Yes boy," said Vegeta with a smile. "That's it." Vegeta then stopped midair and turned to Gohan.

Gohan also stopped. "Is something wrong Vegeta?"

"Before we proceed, I want you to promise me that you won't tell anyone about this. Even if you assume that they know. I don't want anyone knowing about this place or its whereabouts. It's my most prized earthly possession…even more so than the gravity room."

"Don't worry Vegeta. If it's that important to you, then I won't tell."

"Good, now let's continue." Vegeta then led Gohan to the island and touched down on a large paved path.

Gohan looked around and saw a wide variety of plants. Many of them seemed exotic, even alien. He could tell that this wasn't natural though. The plants were neatly organized by species and type. The wide variety of exotic and beautiful plants gave this an Eden-like aura.

"Wow Vegeta…so this is your garden?"

"Yes boy," said Vegeta proudly while he led Gohan through the island. "This is my special plant sanctuary. It took me a while to find a suitable place to put my plant collection. This island is so far out and so small that only an idiot would think to start developing here."

"I've never seen or heard of many of these plants before." Gohan then caught sight of a familiar looking tree. "But that one looks like it's from Namek."

"That's right boy. These plants come from across the galaxy. It's been a hobby of mine to collect plants. Ever since I was a little boy, though my father didn't really approve of it, plants have fascinated me. Whenever I purged a planet for Frieza, I would always document and bring back samples of the local flora for my collection. Many of these plants are the last survivors from their home planets."

"Wow…so even though you were killed the inhabitants in cold blood you always made sure to save at least some of the local flora. That sounds awfully softhearted. I guess you were never completely evil after all."

"Yes…though I'll admit that I was still at fault for killing all those innocent people. However, in spite of my reputation as a possible challenge to Frieza's throne, I was able to stay alive due to these plants. When Frieza found out I had been collecting things he sent the Ginyu force to investigate. However when they found out what was really going on they laughed and teased me before reporting back to Frieza. From that day forward, Frieza felt less threatened by me due to my fondness of plants."

Gohan was listening as he looked right and left at all of the alien plants. He then spotted a red flower that was only a few inches tall, but had six-inch long petals. It was had bright red petals with white edges. The center was like that of a honey suckled with a long stigma and stamens.

"I like this one. Where's it from?"

Vegeta smiled proudly as he knelt down and patted that flower. "This is a rare flower from my original home planet. With Kakarot dead, this species of flower is the only remnant of planet Vegeta I have left."

"So this little guy's is from Vegeta. I would've thought that the saiyans destroyed all the flora there."

"Not all of it. Although this plant was extinct in the wild when I first got it. It was very rare to come by and the fact that I was a prince is the only reason it is here today. I have a special bond with it since its kind and I are the last remnants of our home."

Gohan was amazed at what he was hearing. This was a side of Vegeta he had never seen before. _I guess Vegeta isn't that much of a jerk after all. _

"So…does anyone else know about this place? I mean I doubt Dende doesn't know about it considering how much it would stand out to him."

"I told Piccolo a while ago. He promised on his life to keep it a secret. He comes here every so often just to make sure its okay. I also allow him to meditate here so long as he doesn't do anything to disrupt the environment. Dende knows about it as well and keeps a close eye on it. Many of these species are the last survivors of their home planets so it would be a shame to lose them. I even had Mr. Popo come down here to make sure they were properly vaccinated from earthly diseases."

"Do Bulma or Trunks know?"

Vegeta shook his head. "Thank goodness they don't. If she found out I'd never here the end of it. And Trunks isn't ready to know. I don't want him and Goten coming here to play adventure land or whatever and then wrecking the place."

Gohan and Vegeta continued down the path and they saw several climate-controlled greenhouses. One had cold weather plants while others had plants especially adapted to other climates. "So Vegeta, I'll bet you know quite a bit about agriculture."

Vegeta grinned. "Yes, in fact I have developed the ultimate soil. It never looses fertility and can cater to the needs of all species of plant."

Vegeta continued to explain things about his plants while Gohan listened with rapt attention. Eventually they got ready to leave.

"Now boy, you promised that you wouldn't tell anyone."

Gohan placed his hand over his chest. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

They then took off.

* * *

I hope you liked this story. If Vegeta seemed a little off, he was supposed to be that way since this is a side of him he wouldn't dare show in the series.


	4. The End of Eighteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or have any rights to it.

* * *

The city was in flames. Buildings where just shadows of their former selves and looked like oversized torches. There were dead bodies littering the streets. None of the humans had survived.

"N-No!" Gohan struggled, but couldn't get up. He was bruised and bloody.

"There's no use Gohan," said Eighteen as she walked up to him. She had a bruise on her cheek and her clothes were torn. "You're finished. I'm going to make this death painless…just for you."

"Why did you do this Eighteen? Why do you hurt innocent people?"

Eighteen laughed. "I do it because I can…because I'm superior to them."

"That's…that's bull…just because you can do something doesn't mean you should." Gohan found himself unable to say more as he coughed up some blood.

Eighteen laughed at this weakness. "Poor Gohan. You know, you could've avoided this fate. If you had agreed to rule by my side as king, then I wouldn't have been forced to kill you. Oh well, now there's no one left to save you."

Gohan's eyes showed fear as she drew closer to him. Her hand was raised; fingers cocked and ready to kill. An eerie glow appeared in her hand. This was it. He was finished.

Gohan found the courage to say one last thing. "You won't get away...with...this."

"Who's going to stop me? Trunks, Piccolo, or Tien?" She laughed. "I've dealt with them already. Once I'm done with you I'll finish them off."

Gohan closed his eyes in preparation for death. He sensed a blast making contact with something…but it wasn't with him. Opening his eyes he was shocked to see Eighteen drop to ground with a gaping hole in her chest.

Eighteen's eyes were lifeless as she hit the ground face first. She had been shot in the back and the perpetrator was standing a few meters away. The glow from his hand dissipated.

"S-Sev-Seventeen?"

Seventeen kept a solemn expression on his face as he waked up to Gohan. He extended his hand to him and smiled, helping Gohan to his feet.

"I thought you were dead."

Seventeen sighed and looked down at his sister with a sad expression. "To tell you the truth I held back on her in our last battle. I could've killed her and prevented all this if I had tried."

"Don't worry about it. It's understandable since she was your sister. If it were me, I would've tried to convince her to stop too."

"Here." Seventeen pulled a small sac out of his pocket and pulled a bean out of it. "Take this senzu bean. I'll give one to all the others as well."

* * *

This is probably the shortest, strangest, and least satisfying one yet.


	5. Nightmare Army

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or have any rights to it.

* * *

The wall of the large laboratory complex exploded as two figures rushed inside.

"Alright Vegeta. It's your call," said a teenage Gohan.

Vegeta powered up until he was in his bulky super saiyan form. "Gohan, from now on you must call me super Vegeta."

"Alright super Vegeta," said Gohan sarcastically. "So what do we do now?"

"We'll have to find out what kind of sick operation is going on down here."

They ran into a nearby building and proceeded down a bland looking hallway. As they were about to come to a T-junction, a trap door opened up in the ceiling and imperfect Cell dropped down in front of them.

Cell made a growl-like laughing noise as he advanced on them.

Super Vegeta took his fighting stance. "Gohan, you go on and proceed to the lab. I'll deal with this creature."

Gohan did as he was told and ran around super Vegeta and Cell.

He took a right at the T-junction and continued to the end of the hallway. At the end was a double doorway. He entered it and found himself in a lab. Actually, it looked like some kind of hatching chamber.

Gohan looked at the naked bodies developing in the various capsules. "Its…Eighteen?"

Gohan's expression then became serious. _I have to destroy them…before they hatch. _

Gohan proceeded to blast all the capsules, killing their inhabitants. An alarm rang out and a door at the opposite end of the lab opened.

Android Eighteen, or at least one of the many android Eighteens rushed in. "There's an intruder in hatchery number twelve I'll need some back up." The Eighteen then proceeded to attack Gohan.

Gohan dodged a punch from her and destroyed her with a ki blast to the abdomen. Just then, a large group of android Eighteens came swarming in to the lab. They all had that same creepy smile on their face as they spoke in unison, advancing on Gohan as they did so.

"You must submit. You cannot resist. You must submit. You cannot resist."

Gohan realized that he could not defend against all of them and ran back out the way he had come. As he approached the T-junction he saw another large group of android Eighteens coming from the left side of the T-junction.

"Uh-oh!" Gohan made it to the T-junction first and went back down to meet Super Vegeta.

Super Vegeta had killed Cell and was about to go down the path when he saw Gohan running up to him with a large swarm of android Eighteens marching behind him.

"We have to get out of here Super Vegeta!" said Gohan.

As they turned around, they saw another swarm of Eighteens coming from the opposite end.

"Looks like we'll have to blast our way out," said Super Vegeta as he and Gohan charged forward. They were able to plow through the group until they were within ten feet of the door. However, they were now surrounded with no hope of escape.

"You must submit. You cannot resist." Chanted the Eighteens in a creepy tone.

"This is it," said Super Vegeta, as he and Gohan stood back-to-back, ready to fight to the finish.

Just then, an energy blast blew away several of the androids Eighteens. Then, as if out of nowhere, android Seventeen came crashing through the wall and kicked off one of the Eighteens heads, and effectively cleared a path for them to get out.

"Seventeen? Why are you helping us?" asked Gohan in a suspicious tone.

"I have my reasons," replied Seventeen.

"Let's get out of here," said Super Vegeta as he fired a Big Bang Attack into the horde of Eighteens.

The group of three ran out of the complex and toward a nearby helicopter.

"Launch! Get the copter ready," said Gohan as they all jumped inside.

"We are good to go," said the blonde haired Launch as she made the helicopter lift off.

The copter rose into the air and left the complex.

"I just have one question," said Launch.

"Ask away," replied Seventeen.

"Who are you people?" replied Launch.

* * *

This oneshot is based on a dream I had a while ago. Also on a side note, I want to know if the Android Eighteen chant "You must submit. You cannot resist" sounds creepy.


	6. A Different World

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

**Note: This is not entirely a random thought, but a possible story idea for the future. This scene might not necessarily occur in th story, but several detail will be incorplorated into it. Also, if you read this, please go to my profile and chekc my new poll for this story. **

* * *

Goku and Vegeta stared at the three with confused expression.

"So let me get this straight," said Vegeta in a skeptical tone. "You're telling us that the three of you are not from earth and that you developed on an alien planet as part of a project to overthrow Frieza?"

"That's right father," replied Trunks. "Gohan and I were genetically engineered as part of the hybrid program. I was made by combining your genes with the genes of the smartest women on planet earth."

Nodding in agreement, Gohan told his part of the story. "I was made by combining the genes of what were at the strongest man and women on earth. You, dad, were legendary for defeating King Piccolo and achieving the state of super saiyan, and my mother was the strongest women in the universe with compatible DNA."

"That still doesn't explain how you know him." Vegeta pointed to Seventeen with a distasteful look. "Why the hell is he hanging around you two?"

Seventeen was not stirred by Vegeta's hurtful words and replied in a calm tone. "I was developed as part of the cyborg program. It was a done by the same people as the hybrid program. They didn't think I could surpass Frieza, but then again, no single being can unless they become a super saiyan. In any case, Gohan, Trunks and I were meant to form a three man hit squad that would eventually overcome Frieza."

"Couldn't I…I mean my counterpart in this universe defeat Frieza?" asked Goku. "You said he was a super saiyan."

"I guess you two really are from another universe," said Gohan. "In this universe, a super saiyan is a temporary and involuntary transformation. A saiyan can become a super saiyan more than once in a lifetime, but can never transform at will. The transformation also never usually lasts for more than a minute."

Anger surged through Vegeta as he powered up with tightly clenched fists. In his universe the effort would've brought him into his super saiyan state by now. However, in accordance with the laws of this universe, he wasn't able to transform.

"I can't believe this! Of all the people to bring the universe to his knees why'd it have to be him? I will not let him do this again! I will make him pay for destroying my home planet and wiping out my race once and for all!"

"I guess that's another difference then," said Trunks. "Planet Vegeta still exists in our timeline. Even Frieza doesn't have that kind of power in this universe."

"Well that's good," said Goku as a smile came to his face. "At least then he won't try and blow up the planet when we defeat him; like he would in our universe."

"So what now?" asked Vegeta. "Your mission on this planet is complete and you three are no longer needed in active service."

"I guess we'll go home to planet Uralda," said Seventeen. He turned to Gohan and Trunks.

"Maybe we ought to drop them off on Earth first," said Trunks, pointed to Goku and Vegeta.

"No, let's bring them along. Uralda is just as beautiful as Earth and Eighter will be happy to see us."

"Eighter?" A smile came to Goku's face. "As in Android Eight? I know him from my universe, but how do you three know him?"

"He raised us and took care of us when we were children," said Trunks.

"Yeah, and he'll be happy to see the we're all okay." Seventeen then turned to Gohan with a devious grin. "Also, I'm sure that your fiancé would love to see you again."

Gohan gave Seventeen an annoyed look and the cyborg immediately realized the Pandora's box he had just opened.

"Fiancé?" Goku leapt for joy before rushing towards Gohan. "Is she someone we know from our world as well?"

Gohan gave out an annoyed sigh. "Probably not, and besides, its none of your business."

"B-But I want to know. Is it a girl named Videl?"

"Who now?" Gohan raised an eyebrow. "That must be someone my other self is getting engaged to. I don't know anyone by that name."

Goku looked disappointed at first, but continued his interrogation. "Is she nice? What's her name?"

"Enough dad! It's none of your concern!"

Vegeta snickered as Goku gave a sad expression. "I think we'd better get going. I'm sure we'll find out about this fiancé soon enough."

* * *

I know its confusing, but I have some more information on my profile. Also, as I said at the begining, please check out my poll, you don't have to, but I would appreciate it.


	7. Gohan's Acceptance

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or have any rights to it.

* * *

"I hate those androids!" Trunks slammed his fist down on the table, though he was careful not to break it.

"Trunks, I know it's hard, but we'll have to accept that the androids are a part of our lives…at least until someone becomes powerful enough to destroy them." Gohan stood solemnly, looking out the capsule corp. window.

"I just wish they hadn't ever come. Then the world would be a better place."

"I'm not so sure about that Trunks," said Gohan.

Trunks looked at Gohan with a confused and almost betrayed look. "What! Why?"

"I…had this dream…no, it was more like a nightmare."

"A nightmare? Was it about the androids."

Gohan shook his head. "No Trunks. It was about the world without the androids. It…put things into perspective."

"Wouldn't that be a good dream?"

"Only to the untrained eye Trunks." Gohan pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Trunks. On it was a drawing of a man in a goofy costume striking a Ginyu-like pose.

"Ugh…who is this loser?"

"That was the nightmarish part. You see, according to this dream, in a world without the androids, instead of being the cool badass I am today I would be that man."

Trunks' eyes widened in horror. "That's awful!"

"It gets worse Trunks…I'll end up as a nerd who relies on his father to protect him from evil…even as a grown up."

"That's degrading," said Trunks in a shocked tone.

"But there's more…I will also be married to an imitation of my mom…and the worst thing about that is her being the daughter of a complete idiot."

Trunks covered his mouth in shock. "Please tell me there isn't more."

"But there is more Trunks, and this part relates to you. Instead of being a cool sword wielder that you are now, you'll end up as a businessman who also relies on his father to save the day."

"I understand what you're saying," said Trunks. "At least we're the heroes in this world…what kind of man is upstaged by his own father?"

"Besides all that, I have a feeling that the androids have been protecting us from something far worse…not that they care about us, but I have a feeling that defeating them would only bring on a greater threat."

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire?"

"Exactly."

"I never thought of it that way. I guess everything has a place in this world…even the androids."

"Oh, and I forgot to add something. It's not nearly as bad as things I told you before, and it probably won't mean much to you since you didn't know him, but Krillin will have hair. I know it doesn't sound bad, but if you saw his hairstyle you would agree. He looks much better without hair."

"Well I'm convince now…though I guess against our better judgment we should still keep fighting the androids."

"It's a sad fact Trunks, but we have an image to maintain."

"Hey guys I have good news," said Bulma as she came out of her lab. "I've just made a break through on the time machine. Now we're one step closer to preventing this future from ever occurring. Isn't that wonderful?"

* * *

I've had this idea sitting around for a while. I hope I didn't offend any reader who disagrees with my point of view though. I am curious though about your reaction to the ending when Bulma comes in with the "good" news.

Anyway, on a side note, Yamcha and Gohan seem to have very similar hairstyles, and I don't just mean future Gohan. Kid Gohan's hairstyle is like Yamcha with long hair. Gohan's namek hairstyl is like Yamcha's hair in the Buu saga. Yamcha's cell saga hair is remotely similar to Buu saga Gohan's and even more so to GT Gohan's.


	8. Mirai Tarble

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or have any rights to it.

Note: The characters Tarble, Gure, Abo and Cado are from the new DBZ movie 'Yo Son Goku and his Friends Return' If you don't understand who they are or what they look like, watch the movie on youtube(it is japanese with subtitles) or go to Dragonball wiki.

* * *

A pair of space pods entered the atmosphere. They were occupied by two beings and were followed closely by two other space pods. A chase of some sort was going on and the destination was earth.

The two leading pods hit the ground first. They were about thirty minutes ahead of the two chasing pods.

The first one opened and man, about Trunks' height stepped out. He wore saiyan armor that was similar to that of Vegeta's and the tail, which swished behind him indicated that he was a member of the saiyan race. His hairstyle was also similar to Vegeta's, indicating some relation.

"There's nothing…my scouter isn't picking up anyone," said Tarble in a distressed tone.

"Maybe he isn't on this planet," said Gure. "You're brother wasn't one to stay idle for too long."

"Well it doesn't matter now," said Tarble. "Abo and Cado will catch up to us now. This was our last chance to stop them."

Wrapping her arms around his waist Gure enveloped Tarble in a hug. "You tried your best dear. That's all I could ever ask for."

"Well what do we have here?" Tarble and Gure looked up and saw a figure standing on top of a building. He had black, shoulder-length hair, and ice-blue eyes.

"Thank goodness there's still someone alive." Said Tarble in a relieved tone. "Please, can you tell me if there was ever a person named Vegeta living on this planet?"

He smiled. "Vegeta? You mean the prince of all saiyans?"

Tarble's face lit up. "Yes! You know him?"

The figure leapt down from the building and took a few steps toward Tarble. "Off course. He was alive on this planet…but he died. It was…a virus…even he couldn't withstand it."

Tarble's face fell. "Oh…then I guess there's no one here to stop them after all."

He raised an eyebrow. "Them?"

Tarble looked back up. "Abo and Cado. They are aliens who once worked for the galactic tyrant Frieza. They terrorized my home…I proved to be no match for them."

The man smiled devilishly. _This could be fun._ "Fear not little guy," he said in a seemingly sweet tone. "I can deal with them for you."

Tarble looked up with a skeptical looked. "They're both as strong as Frieza was. I came here because I heard that my older brother, Prince Vegeta, had surpassed Frieza."

"Relax," said the man casually. "I'll have more than enough power to deal with them."

Tarble activated his scouter. "But my scouter indicates that you're power level is…zero."

He chuckled. "That's because I'm very good at concealing my power."

"Wow," said Tarble in an awed tone.

"We've still got some time until Abo and Cado arrive," said Gure. "Why don't we just talk a while and warm up for when they arrive.

"Sounds good to me," repled Tarble.

They continued some small talk for a while until Abo and Cado's space pods landed. The pods opened and the two aliens stepped out. They looked like more cartoonish versions Dodoria (I don't feel like describing them thoroughly so go to dragonball wiki or something to find a picture). One of them was pink, while the other was blue.

"You're time's up Tarble," said Abo.

You don't stand a chance against both of us," continued Cado.

The man stepped forward. "You're fight is with me now. I'll put an end to both of you."

Abo and Cado started laughing. "Whatever you say pretty boy, but you're going to regret it," said Abo.

Abo and Cado then charged at him simultaneously. The man used the after image technique to appear behind them.

He killed Abo with a blast through the back. "Well that was anti-climactic," he said nonchalantly.

"You will pay for that," said Cado. He then tried to punch the man, but ended up hitting air.

"How sad," said the man as he stood behind Cado. "You both made the same mistake. He then killed Cado with a blast through the chest.

Tarble and Gure were holding hands and dancing for joy. They stopped when they heard a throat clearing. Turning around, they saw the man walking towards them.

"Thank you sir," said Tarble.

"You're a hero," said Gure.

An evil grin crossed the man's face as he came close to them. "There's something the two of you need to know."

"What is that?" asked Tarble innocently.

The man extended his hand toward them. "I killed Vegeta!" He laughed as he blasted them into oblivion. All they had time to do was look at him with expressions of shock and horror.

* * *

I'll bet all the readers know who the mysterious man in this is. I know it's short and depressing, but I figure that's what probably would've happened in the mirai timeline.


	9. Seventeen Becomes a Cookie

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or have any rights to it.

* * *

Gohan and Shin stared with fear at the pudgy creature before them.

"So Supreme Kai, is that Buu?"

Shin nodded. "Yes Gohan, and I'm afraid that even the androids are nothing next to him."

Gohan nodded in agreement. "I've fought the androids so I have some idea of how strong they are. The energy I'm sensing from Buu is off the charts."

Just then they heard a laugh. "So this is the fearsome monster that everyone's afraid of? He looks more like a fat oversized dough boy."

Buu looked at Seventeen with an annoyed look. "Dough boy?" Seventeen continued to point and laugh at him. Buu's eye slits opened to reveal angry eyes. "Stop it mean man!"

"That's right dough boy, I'm a mean man," mocked Seventeen as he continued to laugh.

Buu became angry and started powering up. Steam rushed out of the pore on his upper arms and head, forming a cloud of steam above him.

"What's the matter," mocked Seventeen. "Did I make the big baby mad. Oh shame on me cuz I'm a mean man!"

Gohan and Shin were becoming very nervous. Unlike Seventeen, they could sense Buu's immense power.

"S-S-S-Seventeen…please stop," pleaded Gohan.

Seventeen turned to Gohan with a malicious grin and laughed. "I can't believe that you're afraid of some ugly pink blob Gohan. Well I'm not. He doesn't look so tough. Look at him, he's just a big baby."

Buu stopped powering up then smiled. "You go bye bye mean man. Buu make you dead."

Seventeen raised an eyebrow. "I think you've got it the wrong way around. I make Buu dead."

Buu chuckled lightly before skipping toward Seventeen. "Buu eat you up! Buu eat you up! Buu eat you up!"

As he chanted this Seventeen became confused, but his confusion was quickly replace by a malicious grin. "I guess you'll have to learn the hard way."

Charging energy in both his hands, Seventeen threw a pair of large energy balls at Buu. To his utter shock, the balls fizzled out on impact doing no damage at all.

Buu continued on his course. "Buu eat you up! Buu eat you up!"

Seventeen growled in annoyance. "This should shut you up." He extended his arm forward and fired a barrage of smaller energy blasts in a machinegun-like fashion.

Buu continued on his course, completely ignoring the blasts. By now Seventeen's eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"That's it! I'll beat some sense into him." Seventeen rushed forward to try a melee attack.

Buu tentacle pointed forward. "You turn into a cookie!" A pink beam shot forward and hit Seventeen.

Gohan and Shin watched in horror as the android's body flattened out and assumed the shape of a cookie. Buu caught the cookie as it fell and stuffed it into his mouth, his cheeks bulging from it size.

Placing his hand on his cheek bulges, Buu dance in a circle for a few second before crushing the cookie and swallowing the crumbs.

* * *

This thought has been in my mind for a while. I assume that if Buu was awakened in the future timeline while the androids were still about that one of the androids would make fun of Buu and end up as a cookie.


	10. The Elimination of Goku

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or have any rights to it.

* * *

"I've received direct orders from Lord Freeza," announced Nappa. "The Earth has refused to pledge loyalty to him and Earth's Special Forces have proven to be a problem. An especially difficult one is the saiyan, Kakarot."

King Vegeta lifted his chin in disdain at the mention of that name. "He's Bardock's youngest child. That low level scumbag has brought shame to our race."

"Sire, our orders are to eliminate Earth's Special Forces, or at the very least, kill Kakarot, and the Namekian Piccolo junior."

King Vegeta nodded. "Very well. Contact Turles and tell him to go to Earth and take the hybrid, Gohan, with him."

"Father," spoke the prince as he stood next to his father's throne. "Why not let me go. I'd jump at the chance to put that supposed Super Saiyan in his place."

Shaking his head, the king dismissed Nappa before turning to his son. "Vegeta, you have in you the blood of saiyan royalty. Why waste time with that low level scum? Let Turles and the half-breed deal with Kakarot."

"But father! People are saying that he was a super saiyan! He defeated King Piccolo! Are we to appear like cowards by sending others to put him down for us? What would that make us?"

"That's enough Vegeta," said the King strictly. "By not going, we're showing how beneath us Kakarot is. Even if he were a super saiyan, he wouldn't be it anymore. Only a royal like you would be able to sustain that transformation. He lost it after using it to defeat King Piccolo. Just be calm, Kakarot will be put in his place by someone below us, which will only serve to strengthen our image."

Vegeta crossed his arms. "Fine father. As you wish."

* * *

Two space pods entered Earth's atmosphere. In one, sat Turles, a saiyan who resembled Goku. The other held a twelve-year old boy, named Gohan. He was the half-breed son of Goku, and wore a sleeveless armor, resembling Turles', only with black spandex underneath with black gloves and boots.

"Master Turles, how long until we can return to planet Uralda? I'm anxious to reconnect with my childhood friends. It's hard to maintain friendships over long distances."

"Don't worry Gohan," replied Turles. "Once eliminate Earth's Special Forces, we'll report back to Vegeta, and then you'll be free to return home. You can see your girlfriend again too."

Blushing, Gohan shook his head. "Juu's not my girlfriend. She's a girl and she's a friend!"

Turles chuckled. "Relax Gohan. I was just joking." He then became serious. "We should focus now. We're about to land and I'm sure the Earth's Special Forces have been notified of our presence."

Gohan nodded. "This guy…Kakarot. Is he really my biological father?"

"You were cloned using his DNA, so technically he is. I hope that fact won't get in the way of our mission though."

"Don't worry master. I won't have any problems."

"Good."

The two pods crashing into the snowcapped peaks. The hatches opened, allowing their occupants to step out.

Gohan started bending and stretching.

"Feels good to be out of that pod doesn't it?" chuckled Turles.

A throat clearing alerted them the presence of others.

"You were sent here by Vegeta right," asked Goku in a serious tone. "What business does he have here? We made our independence very clear."

Behind him floated Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin.

Turles chuckled. "How amusing you all are. I am sure you know that we cannot accept your answer. The Earth will join the alliance or face martial action."

Goku and the others tensed up. "We won't let you."

Grinning in anticipation, Turles turned to Gohan. "Why don't you get acquainted with your father? I'll deal with the other four."

With a serious expression, Gohan nodded. "Off course master."

Turles then phased in front of Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha and Tien. "You'd best give up fools. Unless you all have death wish."

"It's four against one," replied Piccolo. "The odds seem to be in our favor."

"Let's get him!" yelled Krillin as he and the others engaged Turles in a four on one battle.

Gohan and Goku started exchanging blows. They seemed to be evenly matched.

"You're pretty good for a child," said Goku. "It's a real shame that we have to fight."

"Whatever," replied Gohan stoically.

As they exchanged blows, Gohan found an opening. Hitting his father in the jaw, he sent Goku flying into a snow-capped peak.

Turles smirked at his opponent's futile attempts to defeat him. So far, none of them had landed a single blow.

"Come on. Is this all Earth's Special Forces have to offer?"

"Destructo Disk!" Krillin formed his disk and threw it at the saiyan.

Catching the attack, Turles threw it and scored a direct hit on Yamcha. The others watched in horror as Yamcha's upper and lower halves dropped to the ground.

"You'll pay for that!" yelled Tien. "Tri Beam!"

Turles crossed his arms, and met the attack head on. Moving his arms in a circular motion, he dispersed the energy. However, his opponents were not in front of him.

"A valiant effort, but…" Turles thrust his elbow backwards, earning a shriek of pain from Krillin as the bald midget fell to the ground, clutching at his broken ribs.

Spinning around, he then hit Tien with a roundhouse kick.

The three-eyed warrior gasped as he dropped to the ground. He also had broken ribs.

However, Turles didn't react fast enough to stop Piccolo, who grabbed his tail.

"I've got you now," said Piccolo. "Let's see you get out of this one."

Turles started laughing. "No doubt you learned about this weakness from Kakarot. However, saiyans at my level have long since overcome this weakness."

Piccolo's eyes widened, in shock and horror.

"Too bad namek, but I suppose it's time I end your life." Turles flung Piccolo into the air with his tail. Phasing on above him, he then slammed his foot into the namekian's back, sending his unfortunate opponent back down. He then phased onto the ground near Piccolo's fallen body.

"It's over green man!" Stepping on Piccolo's head, Turles extended his hand and blasted him into oblivion.

He then started walking toward Krillin, and Tien, who had since gotten back up.

"This isn't good," said Krillin in a shaky voice. "He was strong enough to beat all four of us. Yamcha and Piccolo are dead so what chance do we have?"

"We have to try," replied Tien. "If we don't stop them, they'll force the Earth under Freeza's rule."

Turles chuckled. "Now what should I do with you two? We weren't given any specific orders regarding you humans. Maybe I'll let you live." Turles then looked up to see what was happening with Gohan.

Goku swatted away a small ki blast, and fired some of his own as he backed away.

Gohan deflected every blast as he relentlessly pursued his father. He tried to punch him, but missed.

Goku grabbed his arm and swung him around before throwing him towards a mountain. However, Gohan rebounded and came back with a flying kick. Dodging it, Goku turned around to see that Gohan had been charging energy between his thumb, middle and index fingers.

Spinning around, Gohan yelled, "Warhead Crusher!" The electrically charged beam came streaming out, from between his three digits. Black lightning snaked around it as it shot towards Goku.

"Oh no!" Knowing he could not dodge, Goku crossed his arms in a futile attempt to protect himself.

Krillin and Tien watching in horror as the beam tore through Goku's defense and drilled its way through. The electricity from the beam made Goku looked like he was having a seizure before his body was blown to bits.

Krillin felt the tears coming. Dropping to his knees he screamed, "Goku!"

Turles looked at Tien and Krillin before turning back to Gohan.

"Let's get out of here Gohan. We've accomplished our mission."

Gohan looked at the two human warriors. "What about those two?"

"Their spirits were broken when you killed Kakarot. They won't be a threat to us. We've eliminated him and the Namek. Those were our specific orders. The fate of the others was left to us."

"I understand master," replied Gohan.

They both flew to their pods. Getting inside, they activated them, leaving the planet to report back to planet Vegeta.

* * *

This chapter is related to a previous oneshot, A Different World. Just as with that chapter, it won't necessarily happen exactly as this within the story. In fact, it will probably just be part of the backstory for that universe and only appear in flashbacks.

Also, if you haven't already done so, please check out the new pole on my profile. Any necessary information should be on my profile, though you can message me about specific questions. You can also message me if you have specific questions about the new story this chapter will be related to.


	11. The Barn Incident

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or have any rights to it.

* * *

"Come on Gohan," urged Eighteen as they silently made their way through the trees.

"I don't know about this," replied Gohan as the barn came into view.

"Don't be a party pooper. It'll be fun, you'll see." Grabbing his hand, Eighteen made a mad dash for the barn. Reaching it within seconds, she opened the door and led him inside.

Closing the door once he was in, Gohan cracked a smile. "Well, we're in, now what?"

Eighteen looked around. "Look at all this hay," Turning back to Gohan, she smiled at him suggestively. "Want to role around in it?"

Gohan half coughed and half cleared his throat. "Um…well…yeah why not?" The moment he finished that sentence he was tackled onto the hay with Eighteen on top of him, devouring his lips.

They both kicked off their boots, and Eighteen removed her sleeveless jeans jacket. She then unbuckled Gohan's belt and quickly relieved him of his black pant, black vest and black undershirt. Rolling them over, Gohan quickly returned the favor.

As they rolled around in the hay, they began to get more intimate, entangling their limbs and roaming each other's bodies with their hands.

Bob, aka farmer with shotgun, heard a sound coming from his barn. He walked up to it in order to see what was making that noise.

As he approached the doors, the sounds he heard shocked him. They sounded like people, and judging by the voices they were a young boy and girl.

As they heard the door opening, Gohan and Eighteen quickly rolled out of sight. Hiding behind a stack of hay, they both peeked out and to see whom it was.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Seventeen as he and Bob entered the barn.

"I could've sworn there were two people in here."

Seventeen looked around and saw the familiar clothing. A smirk adorned his face as he turned back to Bob.

"Don't worry Bob. I know exactly who it is. Why don't you continue what you were doing and let me handle this?"

Bob smiled and nodded. "Thanks Seventeen, I know I can count on you."

When Bob had left, Seventeen walked up to the clothing and examined it.

Gohan and Eighteen stopped peering at him and huddled together behind the haystack. Eighteen was sitting between Gohan's legs and Gohan's arms were wrapped around her.

"Of all the people," whispered Eighteen. "We'll never here the end of this."

"Let's hide here until he leaves and hope that he doesn't take our clothes with him," replied Gohan.

A few minutes passed, and they heard the sound of the barn door closing.

Peering from around the haystack, they saw their clothes lying in a heap, with no sign of Seventeen.

"I think he's gone," said Eighteen.

"We should get dressed and leave before he comes back," replied Gohan.

"Before who comes back?" came a voice from behind them. Turning around, they saw Seventeen standing there with his arms crossed.

* * *

This chapter is based off of a dream I had so don't expect it to make sense. Also, to picture Bob, aka farmer with shotgun, picture the farmer who confronted Raditz in the first episode.

Also, I purposely excluded Seventeen's facial expression at the end, since I wanted to leave that up to the reviewer. I am curious to know what you think his reaction would be.


	12. A Messed Up World

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or have any rights to it.

Note: this story is completely nonsensical and should not be taken seriously. It is also based off of the same dream as the previous chapter.

* * *

"Ah! Screamed Bob, the farmer with shotgun, as he ran away from the naked Eighteen.

"What's all the commotion about?" asked Seventeen as he landed, however, his eyes seemed to bulge out of his head at the sight of his naked sister.

"I don't know what's going on," said Bob, "but your sister was heading to my barn, without any clothes on."

Seventeen sighed, before glaring at his sister. "Don't worry Bob, I'll deal with her." Grabbing his sister's arm, he dragged her home and made her get dressed before questioning her.

"What the hell was going through your mind Eighteen?"

"I was in the shower, but then I sensed something strange from Bob's barn. I knew I had to go check it out, and I was in such a rush that I forgot my clothes."

Seventeen shook his head. "Yeah right, what could possibly be in Bob's barn?"

Meanwhile, at Bob's barn…

Bob opened the door to his barn. He was in need of some hay. However, he froze as he caught sight of what was inside.

"No you will know the terror of the most powerful being in the universe!" said Freeza as he stood there in his first form.

"Ah! It's Freeza!" screamed Bob as he ran out of the barn.

Freeza stared at the barn door with a clueless expression. _Was it something I said?_

Shaking his head from such thoughts, Freeza decided to turn into his true form and go terrorize the city.

"Yes! This is so much fun!" Freeza shot his death beams at random, and innocent bystanders.

Then a voice called out from behind him. "Hey Freeza, why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

There was no reply.

"Freeza!"

Still no reply…

"Hey Freeza!"

Freeza finally turned around and saw Gohan standing before him in a familiar, all black outfit. "Does Anakin know that you raided his wardrobe Gohan?" asked Freeza with a confident smirk on his face. "How can you beat me if you can't come up with your own, original look. I mean come on, the hairstyle belongs to your uncle Raditz and the outfit is the same one Anakin Skywalker wore in Star Wars Episode III."

"You have a point Freeza," replied Gohan. "Don't underestimate me though, I'm not a Complete loser like my father."

_**Random Commercial:**_

"_Awe man," said Goku as he sat in front of game board. _

_Vegeta smirked as he sat at the other end. "I've beaten you at Complete again Kakarot, that's three times in a row already." _

"_Yeah…I guess that means I'm a Complete loser." _

"_That's right folks!" came a narrator's voice. "Have you ever been tired, or frustrated by the fact the you can never surpass Goku? Well here's your chance to change that! Order a copy of the game, Complete! Play as Cell and try to become complete. The first on to reach completion wins! Don't worry if you lose, at least you'll still be better than Goku."_

Back with Freeza and Gohan.

Gohan was easily able to overpower Freeza and was now dragging him to some kind of clinic. Once inside, Tien, who was wearing a suit and tie, greeted them.

"Greetings Gohan, what brings you to our evil reformers clinic?"

"I've got another patient for you."

"Ah…Freeza, I was wondering when he'd end up here. I guess I'll start by showing you around." Tien led them through the hallways and began the tour.

Their first stop was a room called, 'Anger Management Room.'

"This is our anger management room, run by Vegeta. Vegeta has been highly successful at curbing people's anger.

Inside the room, Vegeta was in his super saiyan state, yelling at the students. "Alright maggots! You will not be angry any more! You will never be angry again! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Vegeta," mumbled the students.

"That's Professor Vegeta you idiots!"

"Yes Professor Vegeta," mumbled the students in fearful tones.

"Say it louder!"

"Moving on," said Tien as he ushered them to the next room. "This is our stress relief section. Here, our instructors will guide you through physical exercises that relieve stress."

"You call those posses!" yelled Ginyu as he paced back and forth in front of the students.

"Shall we show them how it's done?" asked Burter.

"That's a wonderful idea," replied Ginyu. Turning back to the students, he said, "now pay close attention. This is how to do it. No pressure now, just keep in mind that Recoome will attack you if you cant get it right the next time."

"Anyway," said Tien as he ushered them to the next room. "Here's Nappa's killer instinct curbing class. Nappa has developed a way to get people to stop killing by having them use their energy for other things."

"And that's how you do the technique," said Nappa. "When your fingers go up, the entire area will explode."

A student raised his hand. "But won't that end up killing people?"

Nappa laughed. "No it won't. You'll just be sending them to the next dimension."

Tien, Freeza and Gohan, then moved on to the next room. It was Goku's 'How to be a Good and Attentive Father Room.'

* * *

This was the most random one I had ever written. I purposely left the cliff hanger at the end, because I didn't want to waste time coming up with a way to end the tour. Also, I've curious to know what you think of Gohan's appearance in this story. His clothes in 'The Altered History of Gohan', it's sequel, 'Crossroads of Destiny', and my new story, 'A Different World', are based off of Anakin's costume in Star Wars episode three.


	13. Castaways

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or have any rights to it.

* * *

Gohan groaned in pain as he sat up. His body felt sore, and there were a few scratches and bruises all over his body. He felt drained, and although he could stand up and do normal human activities, his powers were useless.

He couldn't remember how he got here. All he knew was that he had been trying to escape the androids. Seventeen had realized how weak he was and decided to let his sister take care of him. She had chased him across an uncharted part of the ocean, and managed to hit him with a ki blast. The blast had knocked him out.

Now he was on the beach of a strange, tropical island. From what he could tell, it was a very big island with a dead volcano at its center and a flourishing rainforest ecosystem. It was morning, a few hours after sunrise, and he could here the calls of exotic birds.

He then heard the sound of someone waking up and looked around. A horrified expression adorned his face when he saw Eighteen getting up from the sand.

Gohan knew he could not fight her, he knew she would kill him the first chance she got. _ Oh crap! Looks like this is the end for me. I just hope Trunks will be able to eventually overcome the androids. _

"Mmm-man…my head hurts." To Gohan's surprise, Eighteen appeared to be in as much pain as him. However, he knew that an android could fight, even when in pain.

She looked over at him and locked eyes. They glared at each other for a few seconds, though Eighteen new that Gohan wouldn't stand a chance. How could he? Her one energy blast had been enough to knock him out a few hours ago. This would be easy for her.

Her glared turned into a mischievous grin. "Looks like this is the end of the road for you Gohan. I don't know why I ended up crashing into this island…I guess I was a being careless, but now I'm going to finish you off and show off your head to my brother."

Tensing up, Gohan prepared himself to be massacred. He saw Eighteen extend her hand and knew that he was too weak to dodge the blast. She could kill him with one blast and then cut off his charred head to carry out the second part of her threat.

However, the blast never came. Both Gohan and Eighteen were shocked.

"What's going on?" Eighteen tried to fire some more blasts, but none came out. She then tried to lift into the air and found that she couldn't. _Holly crap! My powers are gone. I guess that old fool's technology must've malfunctioned. Oh no! What if Seventeen's lost his powers as well? He wouldn't stand a chance out there without me…and what's worse, I can't beat Gohan like this. He'll eventually recover enough to kill me._

Being the genius he was, Gohan was able to figure out what was happening. A smirk appeared on his face at the worried look the woman before him displayed.

"What's the matter android? Your circuits aren't malfunctioning are they? Too bad, looks like I won't be dying so soon after all."

Clenching her fists, Eighteen began to focus more. She realized that while she had lost her powers, she was still at full strength with regards to her human self. Gohan on the other hand was injured. Maybe she could kill him. He looked all beaten and bruised up.

However, Gohan didn't give her the chance to implement he plan. Running up to her, he sent her to the ground with a fist. With their powers gone, it was a basically a battle between their human selves. With his superior size and strength, Gohan's body was much stronger than Eighteen's human self.

Yet, when he picked her up by the collar to punch again, he stopped himself. Shaking his head, he dropped her and stepped back.

She looked up at him with fear and confusion. His expression remained stern as he stared back at her.

"Why? Why won't you finish me off? After all those years of hurting those you care about, you should want revenge."

Shaking his head, Gohan let out a sigh. "Believe me, that was the first thought I had when I punched you just now. I've also had such thoughts in my earlier years when I had just become a super saiyan. However, I've come to realize that no matter how bad someone is, killing them out of revenge isn't the answer."

She raised an eyebrow. "But what about all those things you said. You said you wanted to finish us off and make us pay for harming this world."

"That was before you lost your powers. I was going to kill you to make sure nobody else died by your hand, but now that you've lost your powers, there's no need to kill you. I should instead be trying to get you to repent for all the lives you've taken by helping to rebuild this world…after I deal with your brother."

Eighteen let out a slight laugh. "What makes you so confident? How do you know I won't eventually recover from whatever condition I'm suffering from? And what makes you think you'll be able to deal with Seventeen with me out of the way? He's significantly stronger than me."

Smiling, Gohan tapped the side of his head. "I guess I have my saiyan half to thank for this. I have a small fragment of magnetite in my head. It allows me to detect the Earth's electromagnetic filed, though I don't have nearly enough to navigate by it, I can tell that this island has a strong electromagnetic field. My guess is that it's jamming your powers. As long as you're here, you won't have any special powers to use. This island is like a safe zone against both you and your brother."

Eighteen was shocked by this new revelation, though she was somewhat relieved that Seventeen wouldn't be suffering from the same ordeal.

"However," continued Gohan, "I would've expected you to malfunction due to the electromagnetic field, but your powers have just been reduced to that of an average teenage girl. In fact, I can sense your power level now."

"What?"

"That's right," said Gohan with a serious look. "You have the exact same power reading as a human. You're not an true android, are you?"

She looked away from him. "No…"

"You were once human…weren't you? Then Gero turned you into a cyborg."

She nodded. "Yes…that's all true." Her expression was now more solemn.

"But why…why would you let him turn you into a machine?"

"I didn't!" snapped Eighteen. "He took me and my brother by force!"

Gohan knew there was more to her…he knew that she had some humanity, that she wasn't simply a killing machine, and that last outburst had confirmed his suspicions. Now he had to find away to bring out that humanity. _I'm actually starting to feel sorry for her, but that's no excuse for what she and her brother have been doing._

Gohan maintained a serious expression. "I understand that you and your brother suffered when Gero made you into what you are today; that's why you killed him. However, that does not give you the right to hurt other people. It's not fair, these people shouldn't have to suffer so you and your brother can have your revenge."

"Shut up!" As she stared up at him, her eyes looked as if they were beginning to tear up, yet she maintained a cold glare. "You know nothing about us so stop making these assumptions!" Turning away from him, she crossed her arms and looked at the ground. "As if you know everything."

What he did next surprised her. Walking up behind her, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "A year in the wild was enough for me to change Piccolo. Maybe that's what you need. Maybe I can reacquaint you with your humanity since neither one of us will be leaving this island anytime soon."

"Try what you want," said Eighteen in a wavering tone. "It's not like I have the power to resist you."

That night, Gohan lay sleeping on a fur rug skin. He and Eighteen had caught and killed some herbivorous bears that happened to be living on the island. Gohan had eaten most of the flesh; Eighteen only eating a small amount, and the fur had been used for bedding.

Eighteen hovered over him with a vine she had found. The vines here made excellent rope. She could've tried to strangle him, however, his words stuck in her mind.

She stared down at his peaceful form; he looked so innocent when he was asleep. _He…he wants to help me? He wants me to remember my humanity?_

Eighteen was curious. Nobody had ever treated her, the way Gohan had today.

Smiling, she returned to her own fur rug and lied down. Well Gohan…maybe I'll take you up on your offer.

Cracking an eye open, Gohan smiled. _I knew she wouldn't do it.

* * *

_

I've just started watching 'Lost' which is why this idea came to me. It just seemed interesting.


	14. Altered Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or have any rights to it.

* * *

Gohan ran along the streets of the desolated city. Ki blasts rained down on him, yet he was able to stay a step ahead and prevent his already weakened body from being hit by a fatal blow.

The pair floating above him laughed maniacally as they continued to rain hell upon their unfortunate victim.

As he ran, Gohan noted how distracted they were becoming. Their aim was getting sloppier; they were losing themselves in the thrill of the chase. _This could be my only chance…just have to find the entrance. _

As a ki blast homed in on him, Gohan suddenly turned around and fired his own blast. The two collided and the resulting explosion provided the perfect cover.

Gohan's keen eye recognized the camouflaged manhole and he quickly made his way to it and hopped inside. He had learned to ignore the stench of the unused sewer as he ran through winding passages towards another entrance.

It looked like a damaged doorway where maintenance staff would manage the equipment, but it was actually the entrance to the passage leading directly to one of the resistance's bases.

Powering up to rid himself of the foul sewer juices, Gohan opened the passage door and entered the tunnel. Lights on the ground serve to light the way for him. He knew exactly how to navigate the labyrinth of tunnels. For the androids, this tunnel held a lot of dead ends and false starts.

Finally, he came up to a metal door. After a brief eye scan, he was allowed entrance into the resistance base.

"Good to have you back Gohan," said Puar as he hopped onto Gohan's shoulder. The cat-like creature had changed across the years. He wore an eye patch to help train one of his eyes for nighttime missions. He also wore small, cat armor.

"Good to be back Puar," replied the eighteen-year old Gohan. "I think I'll get changed now."

"That would be wise," replied Puar. "You smell of sewer."

After the shower, Gohan went to his quarters to rest. However, before falling asleep, he decided to read his diary. He had kept it since that fateful day, when the androids had arrived.

Entry 1,

_Today has been one of mourning. The androids arrived as the man, Trunks predicted. We were confident in our ability to beat them, but it turned out to be wrong. My father made no difference at all. If anything, he made the situation worse. For some reason, the two androids were much stronger. Trunks said so after he came back to help us. These androids far exceeded the ones in his time. Even with three super saiyan on our side, we were massacred. This, I suspect will be the beginning of a long period of suffering for the earth._

End of entry 1

With a sigh turned the next page. This next entry was dated a few days later.

Entry 2,

_It's worse then we could've ever imagined. The androids weren't satisfied hurting my father and Earth's Special Forces. Kame house was the first place to be hit. It was dumb luck the Puar happened to be visiting my house, mourning Yamcha's death. We were both lucky to survive when they came here to where my house once stood. My mom and grandpa were murdered in cold blood. They didn't deserve it! Those vile demons must be stopped. _

End of entry 2

Gohan then turned the page to the third entry. It was written the morning after the second one.

Entry 3,

_This is it. Our last chance for change is gone. The androids hit Capsule Corp. a few hours ago. Bulma was killed along with her parents and baby Trunks. Without her there will be no time machine and without Trunks, there won't be anyone left to fight if I'm killed. This is not the future we were warned about. This one is far worse._

End of entry 3

Closing the book, Gohan placed it on his desk before reclining back. He couldn't bear to read anymore. _I…I can't afford to die. The androids must fall before I'm gone. Otherwise…this world is doomed.

* * *

_

This one was inspired by th trailer for 'Terminator Salvation'


	15. Professor Goku

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or have any rights to it.

* * *

"Thanks for dropping me off at university dad," said Gohan as he got out of the car.

"No problem, besides, Chichi wanted me to make sure you got here safely. She is vey concerned about you."

"Yeah…" Getting out of the car, Gohan shut the door and waved goodbye before joining Sharpener at the university entrance.

"About time you got here," said Sharpener. "We'd better find our dorm."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see what campus life is like."

The move in period went well. They had brought everything they needed in capsules and were all settled by the afternoon.

The next day…

"I can't wait for exercise science," said Sharpener.

"Thank god for electives," replied Gohan.

However, there was something that had troubled Gohan slightly. His father's ki was still in the area. _Why would dad be here? Don't tell me mom asked him to babysit me!_

When the time finally came for exercise science, Gohan felt somewhat anxious. His father's ki was closer than ever now.

"Oh boy, this is it," said Sharpener.

"Yeah," replied Gohan in a more nervous tone.

They both froze up upon entering the room. There was Goku, in a suit, drawing a diagram of the human muscular system on the chalkboard.

"D-Dad?"

Turning around, Goku gave them a sheepish grin.

"It's your dad Gohan," said Sharpener with wide eyes."

Scratching the back of his head, Goku replied, "I'm to professor for this class."

Their jaws dropped. Luckily, they had arrived early so nobody else would come for a while.

"Since when are you a professor," asked Gohan. "Don't you need a college degree?"

Grinning proudly, Goku showed them his diploma. "I got it before I married you mother. I've been teaching here for a while now."

"B-but…why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh…I guess I forgot."

Gohan and Sharpener fell down anime style. How could someone be so smart and stupid at the same time.


	16. Destroy the Androids

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or have any rights to it.

Note: This story is not cannon and is somewhat nonsensical

* * *

Gohan paced up and down the halls of the small house they were in. _Where are they? Why haven't they attacked yet?_

"Maybe you should exercise some more patience,' said Bulma as she sat at her computer playing Javanoid. "You were the one who questioned why we have to leave all the lights in at day time."

"I know…but now I'm ready to fight them." Moving to the window, Gohan stared out into the streets. "It's practically a carnival out there."

There were kids playing in the streets of the small town as well as in the nearby park. There were also picnics going on in that park. With all the strange characters and clowns walking around in the streets, one would've thought a circus or fair was in town.

"It's a carnival out there. Why haven't they showed up?"

"Patience Gohan. I'm sure they'll come."

Unsatisfied with the answer, Gohan went upstairs. He went into the room where Piccolo was staying to get a better view of the streets.

Piccolo was currently sitting in a meditation. Cracking an eye open, he smiled at his young pupil. "Feeling restless?"

"Yes, I'm ready to fight them. I know I can beat them this time."

"Maybe you should find something productive to do with that energy Gohan," replied Piccolo. "The androids can't see everything in the world. Maybe it's just a matter time before they find there way here."

"I guess you're right. By the way Piccolo, since you've merged, why can't you help me fight the androids?"

"Because I'm not allowed to. Those were the rules put in place when I was resurrected. I'm not allowed to participate in any battle until the androids are defeated. I can only coach you through it."

"But why did you euthanize Trunks then?"

"I'm not allowed to fight, but I can put someone who's already on the verge of death out of their misery."

Flashback:

_Trunks held his shoulder as he stood back up with a determined expression. His aura glowed a bright gold color as he returned to his super saiyan form. _

"_You're still standing?" asked Eighteen. "I guess you're stronger than I gave you credit for." _

"_I…I can still fight android. I've got plenty of power left." _

"_Special Beam Canon!" The attack pierced Trunks heart. The super saiyan dropped to the ground, dead._

End

"He was going to be on the verge of death," said Piccolo. "So I preemptively put him out of his misery."

"Ummm…sure…that's good, anyway, I think I have something to help this along."

"What?"

"You'll see," replied Gohan as he left the room.

A few minutes later, Piccolo's eyes widened as he saw his pupil placing a large billboard on top of one of the buildings. It said 'Androids! Attack here!'

Piccolo slapped his forehead. _When I said something productive, I didn't mean that._

Taking out a megaphone, Gohan yelled "ANDROIDS! COME HERE AND FIGHT ME!"

It only took a few minutes for the androids to arrive. They landed in the woods on the outskirts of the city. Gohan and Piccolo flew out there to meet them.

"So Gohan, you wanted to fight us?" Seventeen crossed his arms casually, a broad smirk on his face. "I didn't know you were in such a hurry to die."

"I guess he really wants to join Trunks in the next world," said Eighteen as she put her hands on her hips and had an equally broad smirk.

"I'm going to defeat both of you today," said Gohan.

As Gohan prepared to fight, Piccolo called out to him. "Gohan! Don't go super saiyan! Fight them in your normal form!"

"What? Are you crazy? Why would I do that?"

"You must do it Gohan. It's all part of the grand plan."

"Okay then…I'll try."

The androids snickered as they watched Gohan's fearful face.

"So Gohan, I guess you're pretty screwed now," said Seventeen.

"Maybe not," said Gohan as he picked up the two buckets he had next to him. "I know your weaknesses."

"Our weaknesses?" Raising an eyebrow, Seventeen gave Gohan an amused smile. "What weaknesses?"

"Eighteen's weakness is swamp juice!" Gohan threw the bucket labeled swamp juice onto Eighteen.

"Ah! You creep! This was my favorite outfit."

"You mean out of all the identical sets you have?" asked an amused Seventeen.

"Oh! Shut up!"

"Now its your turn Seventeen! Your weakness is girly perfume!" Throwing the bucket labeled girly perfume, Gohan scored another direct hit.

"Ack! Disgusting…I smell like a flower!"

"Haha! Serve you right," said Eighteen.

"That should weaken you," said Gohan with a confident smile.

"Actually it just pissed us off," replied Seventeen.

"Now lets kill him!" Eighteen and her brother charged forward, intent on pummeling Gohan to death.

"Oh well," sighed Gohan. He then smirked. "I'll show you my full power!" With a mighty yell he powered up. His hair turned gold went down to his waist. His eyes turned turquoise and his eyebrows disappeared. Using only his aura, he then blew the two androids back with ease.

"Hey Gohan!" yelled an agitated Piccolo. "Didn't I say not to go super saiyan?"

"You didn't say I couldn't go super saiyan 3. You only said I couldn't become a regular super saiyan."

"Ah…but…damn it. Fine, just kick their butts."

"With pleasure." Phasing in front of the downed androids, Gohan picked each one up by the throat. He then threw android Seventeen into a large tree and pined him to it with energy rings.

"What the? What are you doing?" Seventeen gave Gohan a worried looked as he saw him holding his sister. "What are you doing to me sister?"

"I'm going to violate her in front of you, kill her, then kill you." However, looking at Eighteen, Gohan realized his mistake.

"What's wrong?" asked Eighteen with a pleading smile. "Aren't you going to violate me?" She batted her eyelashes at him to add to the effect.

This caught everyone off guard.

Seventeen's eyes seemed ready to pop out of their sockets. "Hold on Eighteen! Do you actually want him to violate you?"

Closing her eyes, he blushed a deep red. "Um…well…actually…yes."

"Just for that, I'm not going to do it," replied Gohan. "Besides, you're covered in swamp juice now." Throwing her into the air, he fired a ki blast at her.

"Call me!" Those were Eighteen's last words as she was blown to bits.

"N-No! M-my sister…" Seventeen started to feel something knew…sadness. However, he didn't have much time to explore this emption.

"Your turn." Gohan shot Seventeen through the heart with a Special Beam Canon.

* * *

As you could probably tell, I've been watching a lot of youtube dbz parodies. This is actually based on a wierd dream I had this morning


	17. The Final Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or have any rights to it.

* * *

Gohan and Tien sat on a bench in the middle of the city. Gohan had tracked down his power level and come while Tien was shopping for supplies that he and Chaotzu needed.

"So Gohan, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, Mr. Piccolo said that he was taking a trip to Namek, and I wanted to go too. But my mom said that I needed a chaperone to go with me. She doesn't really trust Piccolo. My dad would've been that chaperone, but he's dead."

"Oh…well Chaotzu and I would be happy to join you. But why didn't you ask Krillin. I mean, it would've taken a while for you to track me down."

"Well I was going to ask Krillin, but he's sick and in bed so he wouldn't be able to handle the trip, and mom doesn't trust Yamcha either. The only person besides you and Chaotzu would be…Vegeta."

"Well I totally understand that. By the way, I heard that Vegeta's the father of Bulma's baby."

"Yeah. I was very surprised when I found out, but hopefully he wouldn't be too much like his father."

"Yeah…anyway, how long until-" Their eyes widened when they sensed a massive loss of life. It was on an island nine miles southwest of South City.

"We'd better go check this out," said Tien as he got up.

"Right! Piccolo's already on the way."

* * *

Landing in the middle of the ruined city, Piccolo surveyed the area for any signs of the one responsible. _That's strange. This wasn't caused by something natural…it has to be someone with a fairly large power level, but I didn't sense anything like that._

His highly tuned ears picked up laughter. Quickly homing in on the source, he made his way over to the area. It was an open street, and in the middle of the road stood a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a sleeveless jeans jacket with a matching skirt and long-sleeved shirt with black pants and brown boots.

"Hey! Do you know who's responsible for all this? What happened here?"

She turned to him with a malicious grin.

Piccolo noticed something off about her. She had an evil grin, and didn't seem worried at all. Besides all that, the most striking thing about her was that he couldn't sense her power level.

"You must be Piccolo. I was wondering when you'd show up." She took her fighting stance.

Piccolo's eyes widened. "How do you know my name? Were you the one who caused all this?"

"Well, not all of it. I am android Eighteen, and android created by Dr. Gero. I was made to destroy Goku as revenge for what he did to the Red Ribbon Army."

"Yeah…I heard about them. So you were made as part of a revenge plot? Where's your creator? Is he too cowardly to show his own face?"

"Probably, but he's dead now."

"I see, so without him, you decided to attack innocent people? You make me sick. I'm going to put a stop to you right now." Taking his fighting stance, Piccolo got ready to attack.

Opening his mouth, Piccolo fired a large ki blast. Leaping into the air, Eighteen countered with smaller ki blasts. Piccolo was able to deflect all of them and came in close, landing a punch to her face.

His eyes widened when he realized how ineffective that punch was. _What! My attack was useless! _

Chuckling, she jabbed Piccolo in the gut. The namek doubled over in pain. "I that all you've got? Too bad."

As he recovered from his injury, Piccolo sensed Tien, Yamcha and Gohan coming with Vegeta farther away. _I can't handle her on my own. I'll need to try and stall until the others get here. _

Deflecting an incoming ki blast, Piccolo retaliated with a few ki blasts of his own, and tried to gain some distance.

"You won't escape that easily." Phasing behind him, Eighteen sent the namek flying through a building with a roundhouse kick.

* * *

Gohan sensed Piccolo's power level fading. "We've got to hurry Tien. We need to get there before Piccolo dies."

"Right let's kick it up a notch." As they both increased their speed, they sensed a familiar power joining them.

"Hey guys," said Yamcha. "Wait for me."

"Glad to see you Yamcha," said Tien. "By the looks of things, we'll need all the help we can get. Whatever this new threat is, I can't sense it, and yet it is somehow beating Piccolo."

"That's frightening," replied Yamcha.

"We've got to move faster," said Gohan. "Piccolo's life hangs in the balance."

They all sped up in the hopes of reaching the battlefield before Piccolo was killed.

* * *

Piccolo's body felt sore as it crashed into the ground. Getting back up, he wiped the purple blood from his cheek.

"I see, so you're tougher than I thought. Dr. Gero's data indicated that you would be much weaker than this."

Piccolo leapt on the opportunity to stall for time. "What do you mean his data? Has Gero been studying us?"

"He has. He's been observing Goku since the world martial arts tournament where he fought Tienshinhan. He observed all of Goku's battles and unraveled his many secrets such as how he uses the Kamehameha wave. He's also been watching those around Goku, and after many years of gathering data, he created me, a superior fighting machine that could take him down. Since you are clearly no threat to me, why don't you tell me where Goku is?"

Piccolo shook his head. _This isn't good. I need more time. _

"Well? Do you know where he is or are you trying to hide him from me?"

"No, he's dead. He died six months ago from a heart virus."

"I see. How sad that I won't get the chance to test my strength against him. Oh well, I'll just settle for killing his friends."

Tensing up, Piccolo prepared to get beaten to a pulp.

"I guess I should kill you now." Eighteen charged at Piccolo, ready to kill him.

"Tri Beam!" The blast created a huge, rectangular crater, pinning the android down at the bottle.

_What the heck was that?_ Looking up, Eighteen saw Tien floating above her.

"I won't allow you to cause any more suffering! I'll make sure you stay down!" Tien proceeded to fire more Tri beams, effectively pining her down for the moment.

"Piccolo, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Gohan, but I'm worried about that android."

"That woman's an android?"

"Yeah. Dr. Gero created her. It's a fairly long story, which I will explain later. For now we need to help Tien, and I know just the technique that could do the trick." Piccolo began charging energy in his middle and index fingers.

"Right! I'll go help Tien."

Tien panted from sheer exhaustion. _This isn't good. I'm almost out of energy, and she hasn't taken any damage at all. All I've done is pin her down. _

Looking up, Eighteen saw her chance. She appeared in front of Tien before he had a chance to fire another Tri Beam. Grabbing him by the throat, she began slapping him silly.

"Alright Triclops! You're going to pay for that! Did you honestly think using up your energy would accomplish anything?" Raising an arm, she began to charge energy in her palm.

"Stop it!" Gohan landed a solid kick to her cheek, which sent Eighteen flying and freed Tien.

"Th-Thanks Gohan." Loosing consciousness, Tien dropped to the bottom of the very crater he had created.

"Don't worry Tien. Your sacrifice won't be in vain."

Blasting her way out of the rubble, Eighteen glared at Gohan. She was fuming. "Kid! That was the last mistake you'll ever make!"

Gohan felt his anger build as well. "You killed all these innocent people and hurt my friends! I won't let you get away with this!"

Coming together, they began exchanging blows at high speed. Then Gohan seized a sudden advantage. He caught the android off guard with a series of punches to the gut, then, phasing behind her, he sent her flying with a kick.

Catching herself in kind air, Eighteen rubbed her sore neck. "That does it! No more holding back!"

Gohan's eyes widened. _Sh-She was just holding back?_

Phasing behind him, Eighteen sent Gohan flying through the air with a kick to the back. She then pursued him and backhanded him in the face, as he was about to fly past her.

She crossed her arms and looked down at him with a superior smirk.

Struggling to his feet, Gohan wiped the blood out of his face and got ready to continue the fight, this time on the ground. _She seems to have a bigger advantage in the air. I'd better take this to the ground. _

Landing in front of him, Eighteen pointed at her chin mockingly. _The brat doesn't know when to give up. Must be puberty. In any case I'll enjoy beating him to a pulp. _

As they engaged in hand-to-hand combat again, Gohan was still at a disadvantage in terms of strength. She was so fast that he could barely keep up, and even when he did land a solid blow, the power gap meant that it didn't do much damage.

Piccolo growled at how long this was taking. He had gauged the androids' strength and knew how much energy he would need, but as he charged energy he was forced to watch his pupil and best friend getting beaten up. _ Hang in there, Gohan. Just hold on long enough for me to end this. _

Grabbing Gohan by the throat, Eighteen began punching him in the gut. "So kid! How do you like having your own tactics used against you?"

Piccolo could feel Gohan's power draining. _Oh no! Please don't die Gohan! I still need more time! _

Letting go of Gohan, Eighteen leapt out of the way as a ball of energy went sailing past her.

"What was that?" She turned around just in time to get him by Yamcha's attack.

"Wolf Fang Fist!" All of Yamcha's blows hit, yet they didn't do any damage at all.

"What was that?" Eighteen gave Yamcha a malicious grin. "Oh I get, you must be the suicidal type."

"What? No way! That was my strongest physical attack!" Taking a few steps back, Yamcha prepared himself for the inevitable.

"Yamcha!" Gohan slowly stood back up. He was beaten and bloody, but not out of the fight.

"Hey kid, where's Tien? Both of you just accelerated and I didn't have time to catch up. What happened?"

"Tien used up all his energy. He's down for the count," replied Eighteen.

Gohan and Yamcha's eyes widened.

Eighteen chuckled at their priceless expressions. "I guess Piccolo can fill you in when you're all together in the next world."

Yamcha raised his middle and index fingers and then pointed them towards his chest.

"I don't know what that was about, but I won't save you now." As Eighteen took a step forward, she was hit in the back by the same ball of energy she had dodged earlier. The blow looked more effective than it really was since it had caught her off guard.

"How'd you like my extra large Spirit Ball?" asked Yamcha in a cocky tone.

"How'd you like to be extra crispy," replied Eighteen in a venomous tone. Taking off her jeans jacket, she gave an annoyed looked at the hole in the back. "You're attack ruined my jacket! You're going to pay for that!"

Yamcha was now officially scared. "Unreal! How could she withstand that?"

"Sorry to say Yamcha, but that wasn't much of an achievement buy her standards." Unlike Yamcha, Gohan maintained his resolve. The saiyan within him refused to give up, and he could already feel his power rising.

"So boys, I guess I'll be killing you both." Rushing forward, Eighteen sent Yamcha flying into the air with a kick. She then went after him and tried to land a punch.

Blocked the punch, Gohan glared at her. "Why are you picking on Yamcha?"

"Just want to get the weakling out of the way so you and I can settle the score. Then I'll go after Piccolo whose obviously too scared to help you."

Yamcha backed away as he felt Gohan's power rise. _I'll only be a handicap for him in this fight. I'll just have to stand back and intervene at the right moment. _

An angry Gohan began exchanging blows with a much calmer Eighteen. This time he was faring much better than he previously had, however, his technique was slipping in favor of brute force.

Eighteen decided to capitalize on his weakness. "Aw, did I say something to upset you. I can't help it if I know how cowardly your master is."

"PICCOLO IS NOT A COWARD!" Gohan's power rose to an even higher level as he attacked her in a fit of blind rage.

Piccolo watched in dismay as Eighteen predicted and countered all of Gohan's attacks. _Come on Gohan…Try and stay focused…Channel your power. _

Gohan became frustrated. Eighteen had managed to block or dodge all of his punches. Then he was hit in the face with her fist. Turning his head to the side to reduce the impact, he then gathered ki and one hand and threw it at her face.

Eighteen swatted the blast aside only to be hit in the face by a Gohan's fist. However, she quickly countered and sent Gohan flying back with her own punch.

_Time to intervene!_ Cupping his hands, Yamcha fired his Kamehameha wave. The attack hit Eighteen before she could pursue Gohan.

_There! It's finished! Thanks Yamcha!_ Extending his hand Piccolo yelled "Special Beam Canon!"

Eighteen turned around to block the Kamehameha wave, but she was left vulnerable to Piccolo's Special Beam Canon.

Yamcha and Gohan landed next to Piccolo just in time to see the figure intercept the beam. He had jet-black hair that went down to his shoulders, and eyes that matched Eighteen's. He wore a red bandana, a black shirt and blue jeans.

Piccolo, Yamcha, and Gohan watched in horror as he swatted the attack away.

"That was too close Eighteen. If I hadn't saved you, that attack would've punched a hole right through you."

Eighteen growled in frustration. "Thanks Seventeen." The two androids then directed their gazes to the three fearful warriors below.

"You've to be kidding me," said Gohan. "There's another one?"

"You look ruffled Eighteen," said Seventeen. "Why don't you let me take if from here? It wouldn't be fair if I let you have all the fun."

"Yeah, whatever. Just make sure you scare the hell out of them."

Grinning devilishly, Seventeen landed in front of them. "So who wants to be first?"

"I will!" Gohan rushed forward and attack Seventeen with a flurry of ki blasts.

"Too slow." Seventeen blocked a few of the blasts, then he phased behind Gohan. He then knocked Gohan into a pile of rubble and out of the fight with a kick to the back of the head.

Piccolo tensed up. "We'll have to fight him together Yamcha, and don't forget about the other one."

"Can we win Piccolo?" asked Yamcha.

"Probably not, but we'll have to hold out. Vegeta's almost here, but even if he gets here our chances are slim. This one seems stronger than the other one."

"Gee…I feel so much better."

"Allow me to cut in." Seventeen fired a powerful beam of ki.

Piccolo and Yamcha leapt out of the way. Yamcha was targeted first and sent into the ground with a crushing blow to the spine. He was down and out.

Piccolo fired a flurry of ki blasts around Seventeen then brought his hands together, causing the blasts to close in on him.

When the smoke cleared, Seventeen stood smirking inside his energy shield. "It's a good thing I threw this up when I had the chance. Otherwise my clothes would've been singed."

"Come on Seventeen kill one of them!"

"Fine Eighteen. I'll kill Piccolo first." Extending his hand, he fired a blast that was strong enough to kill Piccolo.

As he tried to dodge, Piccolo realized he was immobile. _Darn it! I've used too much energy._

However, before the blast could hit, it was intercepted by another blast.

"You're pathetic namek," said Vegeta as he landed near Seventeen with crossed arms. He turned to Eighteen before looking back at Seventeen with a smirk. "You mean that a couple of teenage punks gave all of you trouble. Now this is hilarious."

"Don't underestimate them Vegeta!" Piccolo didn't like Vegeta's arrogant attitude, but he knew that Vegeta was their last hope.

Chuckling, Vegeta started powering up. "Who said anything about underestimating them. No, these two will make perfect test subjects for my new abilities."

Piccolo's eyes widened as he watched Vegeta transform. His power increased dramatically and his hair turned gold while his eyes became turquoise. "You're a super saiyan? But how?"

"I'll tell you all about it once we're all done here." Vegeta took his fighting stance, clearly confident in his own abilities.

Taking his fighting stance, Seventeen smirked as well. "Don't be so cocky Vegeta." _That transformation…he must've found a way to increase his power without the full moon. After the surprises we've gotten from the others, I shouldn't take any chances with him. _

The two then vanished and began the clash, each one testing the other's strength. As they exchanged blows, they went higher and higher into the sky.

Piccolo watched them with a worried gaze. _That android's keeping up with a super saiyan. They've been toying with us the entire time. How are we supposed to beat two of them? Damn it! Do we always need Goku to fight our battle for us? No. Not even Goku would be able to keep up with both of the androids. For now we'll need to rely on Vegeta. _

Seventeen landed a solid blow to Vegeta's cheek. It drew blood, but Vegeta only laughed. "You're fast, but it's clear who has the power advantage. Let me show you a real punch!"

Seventeen doubled over in pain as Vegeta's fist rammed into his gut. He was then sent higher with an uppercut only to be sent crashing to the ground with a double-fisted smash to the back.

_This is where I step in_ thought Eighteen as she went over to her brother. "Hey Seventeen, looks like we'll have to take this one together."

"It doesn't matter how many of you come at me," said Vegeta confidently. "You guys can't beat a super saiyan like me."

Seventeen and Eighteen exchanged glances and nodded to each other. The two androids seemed to blend in, and Eighteen disappeared behind Seventeen. Then Seventeen took off towards Vegeta.

Vegeta blocked a punch a countered by hitting him, but Eighteen came out from behind Seventeen's back and struck him in the cheek with a punch.

Soon Vegeta found himself at a disadvantage as the twins overwhelmed his defense. He struggled to keep himself safe from their ruthless attacks.

Piccolo began focusing his energy in the hopes that he could at least help out. _Damn it! I'm stuck standing here! The fate of the world hangs in the balance. I have to gather my strength for one final attack. _

Vegeta was sent back with a combined punch from Seventeen and Eighteen. His body was sore from the many hits he had sustained; his energy was starting to run out as well.

_No! Why? I've only just become a super saiyan! Why must I loose my first battle as one? Wait a minute. Those two…besides their clothing and some bruises, they look like they've only just started fighting._ Vegeta landed, he didn't need to use up even more energy by staying in the air.

"What's wrong Vegeta?" Seventeen had a superior smirk. "You look tired."

"Why? Why aren't you tired? Have you been holding back? It's as if you're fresh to the fight."

Eighteen chuckled as she and Seventeen landed. "We're androids created by the scientist Dr. Gero. During his research, the doctor found a way to generate energy indefinitely. Seventeen and I have both been equipped with these infinite energy generators. It's not that we're so much stronger than you, it's just that the energy we expend is constantly being replaced."

"Inconceivable!"

Seventeen shrugged. "Hey, it's your problem if you don't like it, but it doesn't change the truth. You're finished Vegeta and this entire planet is doomed to be lour playground."

Vegeta extended his arms to his sides and began gathering energy. "No! I won't let it end like this! Final Flash!" Bringing his hands together, he unleashed his most powerful attack."

Standing back to back, the androids countered with their own, beam of energy. When the two beams collided, it was clear that the androids had an advantage. They're beam steadily gained ground as Vegeta was pushed back.

"Special Beam Canon!" Piccolo fired his attack one last time.

Seventeen saw the attack coming and swatted it away with his free hand. He then fired a smaller ki blast, which knocked Piccolo unconscious. He was too tied up with Vegeta to summon one strong enough to kill.

Piccolo dropped to the ground, he was out of the fight.

"It's over Vegeta," said Eighteen. "All your friends are down for the count. Why don't you join them? It'll be much easier on all of us."

"N-No! I won't loose!" Vegeta put as much power as he could without drawing on his vital life force.

Just then, a pile of rubble exploded with a golden light as Gohan erupted from it. Everyone's eyes widened when they saw him in his upper saiyan state.

"You won't get this planet!" Flying above the androids, Gohan fired an aerial Masenko.

Seventeen and Eighteen each threw up a shield, but it was a futile effort on their part. They couldn't defend themselves from Gohan and overwhelm Vegeta at the same time.

Vegeta noticed the androids wavering and gave it one final push. Taking his cue, Gohan did the same and the two beams met as they engulfed the androids. The twins let out a final scream before they were blown to bits.

Gohan and Vegeta each reverted to their normal forms. They were both very tired.

"We…we didn't Vegeta," said Gohan with a smile as he lay back down.

Vegeta chuckled. "Yes we did Gohan…so this is what saving the planet feels likes." _Kakarot…now I understand what made you so strong. _

"Shouldn't we try to get senzu beans for the others?" asked Gohan as he tried to stand up. "Tien and Yamcha really need them."

"Don't do it boy, just rest. I sense someone heading in our direction. It's that guy that triclops always hangs out with. I'm sure he'll get them what they need. You've fought well, now take a well deserved break."

As they waited for Chaotzu to arrive, both Gohan and Vegeta felt pride wash over them. They didn't need Goku to fight they're battles. They could defend what they cared about on their own.

* * *

This was inspired by a BT3 challenge I invented for myself. It's where you fight with Tien, Yamcha, Gohan, and Piccolo, all with the savior equip and another item that allows the switch gauge to recover faster. You're against a red potaro Seventeen and Eighteen. I also decided to make Vegeta a red potaro so the battle wouldn't seem so impossible.


	18. Evil Empress

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or have any rights to it.

* * *

Two space pods approached planet Earth. As they drew closer, a computerized voice spoke up in one. "Approaching Earth. Landing time estimated to be two hours. Wake up Prince Tarble."

Opening his eyes, Tarble smiled at the readings. "Ah, good. We'll be there soon." He typed in some commands on the keyboard in front of him to contact the other pod. "Mr. Raditz…are you awake yet?"

"Yes Prince Tarble. So, are you anxious about seeing your big brother after all this time."

"I am. I just hope he's not as…spoiled as he once was."

"I'm pretty sure he would've matured by now. You don't need to worry."

"I hope so. I just can't wait to see him." Tarble's smile turned to a more serious look. _I'll have to look professional to impress him. I really hope he doesn't bully me.

* * *

_

A man with black, shoulder-length, hair and ice blue eyes sat at the counter of a bar. He had just finished his beer and was about to leave. He wore a bandana and a trench coat, which concealed his other clothes.

"Take care," said the bartender. "That empress of ours has just imposed a curfew. You'll need ID to be out after hours. Oh well…at least she's cute."

The man gave the bartender a blank stare. "Sure…whatever." He gave the bartender a tip before leaving.

As he walked through the streets, images of his sister were everywhere. There were signs, billboards and various other images that urged citizens to obey her and warned them about the consequences of failing to do so.

Seventeen looked up a particularly large sign that showed her in a beautiful red dress. "Bitch," he muttered under his breathe before continuing on his way.

He seemed ignorant of the world around him. In fact, with his black attire, to most human eyes, he would blend into the dark scenery of the city.

He came up to another sign that said, 'Obey Eighteen, Our beautiful empress.'

_Yeah right…if only they knew what was on the inside._ His expression became said. _But it's still hard for me to let go…I can't believe she'd do that to me of all people. I was her twin…I stood by her through all the tough times._

A single tear slid down his cheek as he continued along his lonely path.

* * *

A man in an all black outfit dropped into the metallic hallway from the air vent.

"There he is," said an Eighteen clone. "Stop him!"

A group of three clones rushed at him.

"Masenko!" The strong, but highly controlled blast destroyed all three of them. With his pursuers dead, Gohan ran down the hallway until he came to a window.

He punched a hole through it, causing the alarm to go off. Glass shards fell around him as he landed on the cold ground below.

"He's escaped through the window," came a voice.

"Follow him," replied an identical voice.

_Crap!_ Getting up, Gohan started running through the streets. However. Another three Eighteen clones had landed on the ground behind him and were in hot pursuit. _It's a darn good thing she hasn't taught them how to fly. _

Gohan felt the fatigue hit as he continued to run. He would've been in the air if his body allowed it, but right now he was drained and that last Masenko had taken away his energy privileges.

As he turned the corner, he noticed the man in the trench coat, slowly walking past. _He looks so familiar…where have seen his face before? _

Then he felt his legs turn to jelly. His muscles where too fatigued to continue and he collapsed on the ground.

Seventeen watched from an alley. This little incident had caught his curiosity. He watched as the three Eighteen clones turned the corners and approached Gohan.

"It's over Gohan," said one of them. "You're coming with us. Our empress wants you back alive so it would be in your best interest to cooperate."

Gohan wanted to say something, but he was out of breath. All he could do was pant and looked up helplessly as the three beautiful clones loomed over him.

"Hey you three!" The clones turned and saw Seventeen emerging from the alleyway. "Leave him alone."

The three clones gave him a confused expression.

"Identify yourself stranger," said one of them. "You seem like someone our empress might know of."

"I couldn't care less about your empress," replied Seventeen as he rushed forward. He expertly took down one of the clones with a jab that went straight through her heart. Pulling his hand out, he then turned around and ducked under a punch, countering with a ki blast that blew a hole in her gut.

The third clone took a step back. "I…I recognize you now. You're-" She was cut off as a knife hand decapitated her.

Turning to Gohan, Seventeen helped him to his feet. "Don't worry, I've got you."

"Thanks."

* * *

Standing in the middle of a graveyard, Trunks let the tears flow freely. He couldn't do this in the city since it would look strange for an 18-year old.

The gravestone in front of him said 'Here lies Vegeta. RIP.'

Clenching his fists, he powered up to his super saiyan form, images of his father's death coming into his mind.

Flashback:

"_Trunks! Get out of here now!" Vegeta grabbed Trunks and threw him into a crevice within a demolished building. _

_The young Trunks watched with a horrified expression as his super saiyan father was hit with a barrage of death beams. _

"_Take this!" Using the last of his strength, the super saiyan eliminated all of the remaining Eighteen clones with a powerful ki blast. However, he quickly dropped to his knees, reverting to his original form. _

"_Look what we have here. A fallen monkey prince." It was the original Eighteen, the queen. _

_Trunks watched with a horrified look as his father was decapitated. _

End

However, Trunks was broken from his thoughts when he noticed two objects entering Earth's atmosphere.

* * *

Tien slammed his fists into a tree, knocking it down. _There…that should be enough firewood to last me a while. _

Turning to look at the plank of woo sticking out of the ground, he gave a sad smile. It was a memorial to his fallen comrade, Chaotzu. His name was engraved in Kanji on that plank.

A strange noise caught his attention. Looking up, he saw two pods descending towards an open field somewhere.

He turned to give the memorial a last look. _I'm going to check this out. I just hope the empress doesn't catch me. _

Lifting into the air, Tien made for the landing site of the two pods.

* * *

"My queen, we've lost contact with the three units sent to apprehend Gohan."

Eighteen smiled and licked her lips hungrily. "I wouldn't expect any less. He is the strongest warrior on this planet, and resourceful too."

"The last transmission sent to us indicated that he had an accomplice adding in his escape."

She cupped her chin. "I wonder who that could be…anyway, I don't think we'd need to worry about finding Gohan. He'll return on his own once he's recovered."

"How do you figure that?" asked the clone.

"Simple, we have the perfect bate." Turning around, she gave the trapped Namekian a cruel smirk.

Piccolo growled at her as he as was suspended from the wall. "You won't get away with this. Gohan will defeat you."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure of that. Besides, you should worry more about yourself. Once I have Gohan, there won't be anymore use for you."

* * *

This is a an idea I had for the first chapter of my new story idea, 'The Android 18 Saga'. It was on my poll and information about it can be found on my profile.


	19. Dusty Eyes and a Cookie Jar

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or have any rights to it.

* * *

Krillin faced Gohan with an angry expression. They were currently in the ring at the World Martial Arts Tournament.

"Gohan! What you have done is unforgivable!"

Gohan's eyes widened. "You know it's me?" Taking off his disguise, Gohan revealed his face to the world

"That's right and it's not all that I know!"

"What?"

"I know what you did?"

"What did I do Krillin? Please tell me why you're so angry."

"YOU STOLE THE COOKIE FROM THE COOKIE JAR!"

His eyes widened in utter shock. _A cookie was stolen from the cookie jar? That's terrible!_

"Time to pay Gohan!" Lifting his arm into the air, Krillin formed a Destructo Disk.

Gohan gasped. "Wait Krillin! It wasn't me I didn't do it!"

"Too bad, cause I'm still gonna slice you."

"Why?"

"Because I want to." Throwing the disk, Krillin watched as it made contact with Gohan's neck. However, the disk shattered on impact.

Gohan's expression became serious. "I'm sorry Krillin, but you've become dangerous. I have no choice but to knock you out." Phasing behind Krillin, he knocked him out. Then he picked up the body and laid it down on the side of the ring.

"Daddy!" Marron ran over to see what was wrong.

"Hey Marron," said Gohan with a smile. "Even though your very existence in this one-shot is a plot hole, it's very nice to see you."

"So what happened to my daddy? Will he be okay?"

"Yeah…He'll be okay physically, but let's see…" Turning him over, Gohan found the source of the problem on the back of Krillin's neck. "Ah! I see now. The switch was set on evil." Gohan flipped the switch so that it was set on good. "There. He should be okay now."

"Thanks Gohan."

"No problem." Gohan then became serious. Standing up, he began walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to find out who stole that cookie. It is of great importance."

"Oh…well good luck then."

"Yeah Take care of your father Marron. Even though you're five years old, I know you're smarter than him."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Capsule Corp…

Vegeta walked into the bedroom he shared with Bulma to a sight that made his eyes pop out.

There was Nappa on top of his yet-to-be-born daughter, Bra. They were both naked and now stared at him with worried expression.

_This can't be right...better clear the dust out of my eyes._ Clearing his eyes, Vegeta found that the figure on the bottom was actually his wife, Bulma. The figure on top was now Goku.

_Kakarot! Wait a minute…there's still some dust in the area._ Clearing his eyes again, he saw who the figure on top really was.

"Dad it's not what it looks like."

* * *

The first scene is just a funny version of a moment in my other story, 'Odd Affection', and the second scene was just a funny, on the spot idea I just had.


	20. Thirteen Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or have any rights to it.

* * *

A strange alien space ship crash-landed in the forest, creating a semi-large crater, about the size of a football field. The forest at the rim of the crater seemed untouched, and the crater itself was not much larger or deeper than the object within it.

Animals ran away from ground zero as smoke rose up from the damaged engine compartment. However, one being was heading towards the crash site.

Gohan had been allowed out to explore by his mother. After the Cell Games she had come realize that her son could handle any physical threat that came his way. He was still forbidden t wander around public areas, since his power was irrelevant against bad influences, but a trip to the forest didn't pose that threat.

He sensed many lives dying out within the confines of the craft. As he got closer, a power level within it became more evident. Upon his arrival however, all the eleven-year-old Gohan saw was the battered hull and a large opening. The opening was most likely the exit point of whatever he had felt and might have been responsible for the crash in the first place.

"It's you," came the voice of Eighteen as she stepped out into the opening where Gohan was.

"Eighteen? What are you doing here?" Gohan landed next to her.

"I was in the area, and decided to investigate."

"Did you see something strange moving through the woods?"

Eighteen raised an eyebrow. "I didn't. Why?"

"When I was on my way here, I sensed a large power level coming from this spot, but when I was within a mile of the area, it vanished. I got here, and saw that huge hole in the side. Since the fragments are all here, I assume that it wasn't cause by anything in space."

"So your saying that something powerful was in this ship, and that it escaped by making a hole in the hull before running off into the woods?"

Gohan nodded, "I'm worried about what it could be. It was almost as strong as Freeza was…you know who Freeza is, right?"

Putting her hands on her hips, Eighteen frowned at Gohan. "Off course I know who he is. Dr. Gero programmed some data on him into me, though I'm not really sure what he looks like. I only know him by name and reputation."

"I'm going to check this out," said Gohan as he slid down the crater and walked into the ship through the gaping hole in its hull.

"I'm coming too." Eighteen followed him inside.

They started walking through the halls and checking the rooms for any cues as to what was going on. They didn't bother going through every room. Both knew that any information they could want would be in the ship's control room.

"This place stinks," said Eighteen as she covered her nose.

"It's filled with dead people. If you're too squeamish, you should wait outside and I'll tell you what I find."

An embarrassed blush crossed Eighteen's face as she glared at the Gohan's back. "I'm not squeamish! I was just saying it stinks!"

Gohan laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You're getting so worked up. It's hard to believe that you're a grown up."

"For your information, I'm a teenager!"

"Then why does Krillin have a crush on you? He doesn't got for teenagers."

Eighteen's face became beet red with anger. "He's just a weirdo!"

Gohan laughed harder. "Relax, I was just joking around with you,"

Taking deep breaths, the fuming Eighteen calmed down. Pointing to the room ahead, she said, "that room has double doors. It looks more important than all the other ones."

She was proven right when they entered that room. There was a big computer screen, which seemed to be intact, though the various buttons and slots on its keyboard were sizzling from what looked like an overdose of energy. The many seats in the Star Trek style control room contained charred, dead bodies. The aliens were grey, and had skeletal build. They were all about Krillin's height, but with bigger heads. Many had blotches of green on their skulls, which varied from one individual to the next. Though their eyes were pitch black, Gohan could read a look of fear in them at the time of death.

"That must be the thing you were talking about," said Eighteen, pointing to a broken doorway.

They went through the doorway and the damaged hallway beyond it until they arrived at what looked like a jail cell. However, anything that could've contained whatever was inside had been utterly destroyed, the remains charred by the being's energy.

"This must be where…whatever it is was kept," said Gohan.

"Whatever it was, I'll be its bad news," said Eighteen. "Otherwise, I doubt they'd take the time to keep it locked away."

"I wish I could track it, but there wasn't an trail outside, and I can't sense its energy anymore."

When they returned to the control room, Eighteen spied what looked like the floor plan of the ship. One room in particular caught her eye and she memorized its location. She then approached Gohan.

"Hey Eighteen, I found some kind of disk."

"That's nice Gohan," replied Eighteen as she grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

"What are you doing?"

"There's a room I'd like to visit and you're coming with me."

"Why? Can you read these labels?"

"I can. Dr. Gero found the scouter near Goku's space pod a long time ago. He used it to make the energy sensors which androids Sixteen and Nineteen used. He also deciphered the language, and put its data in my memory banks. As a result, I can read this…intergalactic script."

"That's so cool," replied Gohan.

They arrived at the room, and Eighteen read the title out loud. "Robotics."

"Why would you come here?"

"Just out of curiosity." As she looked across the room, a pod-shaped machine caught her eye. Walking up to it, she made sure it was intact.

Walking up behind her, Gohan raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"It's called a cyborg converter. There are instructions that say it can modify someone into a cyborg or remove any inorganic substances in someone's body and replace them with organic parts. In other words, it can turn a cyborg back into whatever it used to be."

"You were once a human," deduced Gohan.

"You're smart," said Eighteen. "Now…let's see if it works." She pushed what looked like the on button, but nothing happened.

"The power must be out," said Gohan as he prepared to lift the machine. "We can take it back to Bulma's. Maybe she could fix it up for you."

"Thank you Gohan," replied Eighteen as she helped him carry it out.

"Also, I found a disk of some sort in the control room, maybe it can provide some information."

"I hope so, since I'm curious about that thing that escaped."

* * *

A week passed, and Bulma had agreed to work on the machine. Luckily, Vegeta and Trunks weren't around to cause trouble for Eighteen.

"Alright Eighteen," I've translated it into English so we can operate. First, You'll need to take off your clothes." She then turned to Gohan. "Go wait in the living room. We'll tell you how it went."

"Ok," replied Gohan, obeying the instruction.

Gohan walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. He let out a sigh and stared at off into space.

His thoughts wandered back to the disk he had found. _Bulma told me she would try to read it once she finished helping Eighteen, but…that thing's still out there, and it's been out there. Who knows what it is or what it could've done. Though, I haven't felt its power level since it first arrived. _

To get his mind off the disk, Gohan started imagining what his dad was going through. He smiled at the thought of all the wonderful adventure he could've had by now.

"HI!" Eighteen's childish voice startled Gohan as she leapt onto the couch beside him.

Bulma couldn't suppress her giggles at the sight of his priceless expression.

Clutching his chest and catching his breathe; Gohan noticed a major difference in Eighteen. She looked much smaller now. In fact, she looked smaller than him. "Wow…what happened to you Eighteen? You look…my age."

"I'll have you know that I'm thirteen. I'm two years older than you."

Gohan turned to Bulma for answers.

"Dr. Gero captured her when she was thirteen. He used his technology to rapidly age her body. Various metallic parts extended the bones. That's why she has the same build as her brother. It would've been too much effort for Gero to convert Seventeen's build into something more manly, so he simply extended what he already had."

"Guess what," said Eighteen enthusiastically.

"What?" asked Gohan.

"Bulma made me thirteen again, but she was able to convert the artificial strength I had into natural strength, which was absorbed by my body."

"So you still have your powers?"

"Yes, but I don't have infinite energy."

"Well now that that's out of the way I'll see that disk Gohan." Bulma received the disk from Gohan and looked it over.

"Come on," said Eighteen as she grabbed Gohan's hand and pulled him out the door. "I want to play."

"What about the disk?"

"Don't worry Gohan," assured Bulma. "I'll have that disk read within three hours. Why don't you two enjoy yourselves in the mean time?"

"Ok."

When they got outside, Eighteen let Gohan go.

"So what do you want to do Eighteen?"

"Tag! You're it!" Eighteen tapped Gohan on the shoulder and flew off at full speed.

A smirk adorned Gohan's face as he took off after her.

* * *

I hope to one day make this a story, though it'll have to get in line behind the others I already have planned.


	21. Dinosaur Island

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or have any rights to it.

* * *

The sunlight crept through the trees and into the small clearing, illuminating the two sleeping bodies. They were both naked and their clothing was scattered around them. They slept without fear since they were well hidden and none of the larger creatures could get them here.

The one on top, a woman, stirred. He ice-blue eyes opened as she took in her surroundings. Nothing had disturbed the foliage around them. Getting, she walked out to the edge of the cliff they had spent the night on. She let out a happy sigh as she stretched her arms, her short, blonde hair falling back as she looked upwards.

Lacking her warmth, the man opened his eyes and his gaze drifted to the woman. Looking her up and down, he got her attention with whistle.

The woman grinned at him as she looked at him over her shoulder. "Enjoying the view Gohan?" She patted her rear suggestively.

"You know it." Gohan leapt to his feet, and straightened out his long hair.

"Well get used to it, we'll be here for a while."

Gohan picked up her undergarments and threw them at her. "Get dressed Eighteen. We'll need to get moving before the bigger predators come out."

"Why are you so worried about some dinosaurs?" asked Eighteen as she started getting dressed. "We can deal with them."

"Just get dressed."

After pulling on their clothes they began trekking through the bush. It didn't take long for the island to come alive. The creature's internal clocks kicked in; the birds were the first to start, followed by the rustling of various small creatures in the bushed and leaf litter.

"You still haven't told me what we're looking for," said Eighteen.

"We're looking for a specific plant. We're searching for the big one."

Eighteen raised an eyebrow and quirked a smile. "The big one?"

"It's an unusual ."

"How so?"

"You'll see soon enough, but let's just say that I don't want it finding us before we find it."

They continued their trek until they came to a clearing. There was tall grass going, which extended all the way up the hill to the next patch of forest.

"Crouch down."

"What for?"

"We can't risk the Big One seeing us."

Eighteen gave Gohan a sour look before crouching.

They crawled under the cover of the tall grass, but a deafening roar caught their attention. Peaking up through the grass, they saw a large, black colored . It most striking features were the saber teeth near the front of its mouth.

"It's him," said Gohan.

"The Big One?"

"Yes…that's the Big One."

"So why are you so afraid of it seeing us?"

"Because he's stronger than us."

"You must be joking."

"I said he was peculiar. He's even stronger than my father, and he's a super saiyan 3."

"How do you know that?"

"He ate my father."

Eighteen looked at Gohan like he was crazy. "Now I know you must be joking."

"I'm not," replied Gohan. "That's why I isolated myself from the others. They wanted to g on a suicide mission against the Big One to get revenge. The dragon said that it was predation that my father's death was a natural cause so he couldn't be brought back. I told them they were crazy, and refused to tell them where this place was."

"What did they say?"

"They said I didn't love him."

"I'm glad you ditched them…except Piccolo right?"

"Yeah, I'm always in touch with him and Dende. They're not telling any of the others where I am, and since the Big One can't show off his power, they can't sense him either."

"So what're we going to do now?"

"Get down!"

"Oh, you're dirty boy Gohan."

"I mean it," said Gohan seriously. "He's coming this way."

They both ducked under the grass as the enormous carnivore passed by them. He looked around when he was hovering over them, but moved on.

When the Big One had left, Eighteen approached Gohan with another question. "If he's so strong, then why are we seeking him out?"

"I just wanted to see him again…just to make sure he was real I guess. He's such a majestic sight, and I guess I wanted to make sure none of the others had attacked him. He's just an animal after all."

"So what now?"

"Let's enjoy this place a little more. You said there was some view I had to get used to." Gohan then grabbed the giggling Eighteen and carried her back to their previous campsite.


	22. The Creature

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or have any rights to it.

* * *

Gohan and Vegeta were sparring in the gravity room. Even though he had been a super saiyan for a longer time, it took a lot of effort for the prince to block or dodge all of Gohan's blows, and the boy didn't seem to be tiring any time soon.

"You've improved Gohan," commented Vegeta with his usual smirk. "However, you're letting your cockiness blind you." Barely dodging a punch to the face, Vegeta grabbed Gohan's arm, and in one swift motion, threw him to the ground.

"Wow Vegeta. I've been training hard for the past eight years with Piccolo, and I still can beat you."

"You really gave me a run for my money this time," said Vegeta as he walked up to the central machine and turned of the 500x gravity. "Keep it up, and within a few years you'll be able to beat me."

"Yeah…unless college work takes up too much of my time, in which case I won't have as much time to train."

"Hmph." Vegeta turned his nose up with disgust. "College."

They both left the gravity room, each taking turns with the shower before making their way to the kitchen where Bulma and Chichi had prepared a meal. Since Vegeta was started to engage in more "normal" activities, they had all decided on a movie to watch. Trunks was already there, taking the food from the kitchen to the home theater room.

"Hey dad, hey Gohan. How did your training go?"

"It went great Trunks," said Gohan as he ruffled the eight year old's hair."

"He's been improving Trunks. He'll surpass me soon, so I want you to become stronger than him when you grow up, do you understand." Vegeta grinned down at his son's nervous expression before going into the kitchen to do his share of the work.

"No pressure," whispered Gohan to Trunks before following Vegeta to the kitchen.

Trunks shot a mock glare at him and then picked up where he left off.

With three saiyans to help out, the group had moved all the food into the giant home theater room. Moments later, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chaotzu, Puar and Oolong arrived, each bringing their own food, and effectively creating a small banquet in the theater.

The grabbed some food and settled in for the movie. Once in a while, a few people would return to the table to get some more, but they were always quiet and courteous.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, a small town at the edge of the forest was in chaos. People ran screaming for their lives from a threat they couldn't comprehend. Most were just running because they encountered other people who were doing so. Only a few people had actually been threatened by it so far, but panic spread like wildfire among the populace. Many people had fled into the surrounding woods and mountains where they easily fell prey to whatever had driven them out. Three days later, there were only a handful of people left in town.

Many buildings were on fire or in shambles, the after math of the chaotic stampedes. Many people, convinced that Armageddon was upon them, had resorted to looting the town. Nobody really cared why the panic had started. They only wanted either get out with, or profit in some way.

A group of five looters came across a supermarket. Their leader wasted no time in smashing through the glass windows and telling the other four to grab all the food they could.

A particularly tough looking man, above six feet tall, went for the canned soups. He began raking cans from the shelves with his bare hands and into his large hefty bag.

The man laughed as he greedily eyed the soups. "This'll keep me well fed for a while."

There was a sound, a sound of a can rolling.

The man looked around. "Who's there?" The sound had come from the end of the aisle so he let go of the hefty bag and cautiously approached the darkened end of the aisle. "Hello!"

There was no answer, just an eerie silence, minus the distant sound of the other four rummaging through the store. When he turned the corner and looked both ways, he couldn't see anyone either.

He shrugged it off. _One of the other's must've been clumsy._

He turned around and was about to retrieve the hefty bag when a hand came out of nowhere and covered his mouth. The culprit dragged him away into the darkness without a sound.

Nearly half an hour later, another man, the leader, came looking for his friend. "Hey knuckle head! You in here?"

The aisle was empty with no sign of a struggle. The only proof that anyone had been there was the hefty bag filled with cans.

Picking up the bag and looking inside, the leader couldn't help but smirk. _The idiot must've been spooked and dropped it._

As he turned around to leave, he felt something stab his gut. His world went black as he faded out of consciousness.

"Something's wrong," said a woman as she and two other men entered the building. Their leader had been gone for quite some time and they wouldn't leave without him. They had left their jeep park outside to go find him.

Just a few seconds after they had entered, they heard a creepy laughter. It echoed from the walls in a way that made it impossible to tell where it was coming from. The people didn't recognize it, but they knew it wasn't human.

The woman shrieked as she was sucked into the wall by what looked like a vacuum. There was now a hole in the wall where she had gone through.

"No!" One of the men rushed after her.

The remaining man heard his scream of terror as whatever was on the other side began eating him. _Not good. I'm out of here man!_ He rushed outside to find the jeep and drive away, but ended up bumping into a tall figure; is cries of fear and agony echoes across the city streets.

* * *

"VEGETA! COME QUICK!"

"What is it woman?" An annoyed Vegeta joined Bulma on the couch, rubbing his hurt ears.

"The TV! Look at the news report."

_The reporter stood in the streets of the abandoned. The area was in shambles, and there were a few tattered clothes scattered through the wreckage. _

"_Nobody knows what could've happened here, but a few eyewitness reports state that there was some sort f mass panic. Many people fled into the woods while the other resorted to looting the town for valuables. Those who stayed apparently met their end to some unknown force."_

_The camera panned out to better show the destruction and ruin of the town. _

"_Only a handful of this town's inhabitants have been found. The true question is what set off this panic in the first place, and whether or not it's still a threat. This reporter hopes that we can solve this mystery before another town meets the same fate as Ginger Town."_

Vegeta cupped his chin, staring intently at the screen. "This is definitely disturbing."

"What do you think caused it?"

"I don't know Bulma, but-"

"_AH!" The video turned to static as something go the reporter and cameraman._

Vegeta abruptly stood up. "I'm going to check this out, contact the others and tell them to meet me at Ginger Town."

Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, and Tien landed at the outskirts of Ginger Town. Yamcha and Krillin were still on the way, and Tien had left Chaotzu at home.

"This seems odd," said Tien. "Why would someone do this?"

"Maybe it isn't someone," said Piccolo. "Maybe it's something. Kami said he was sensing strange power levels in this area."

The group of four walked cautiously through the ruined city. There were signs of a battle of some sort. Some of the inhabitants had tried to use their guns to resist the creature, yet they were of no avail. Now the clothes of the dead lay scattered across the landscape.

"Whatever this thing is, it must be able to conceal its power level," noted Piccolo. "Either that or it has no power level."

"You mean like the two androids from a while ago?"

"That's right Gohan. We'll have to keep our other senses alert since we can't feel out where it's hiding."

"What makes you so sure it's still here?" asked Tien. "It could've moved on to find more…prey."

"It attacked the reporters today," said Gohan. "That means that it was here at least an hour ago."

"If it's conceal its power level," said Vegeta. "I doubt it's gotten very far."

"Very perceptive Vegeta," hissed the creature as it emerged from the shadow of a large building.

"What is that thing?" asked Tien as all three of his eyes widened.

"I don't know," replied Gohan, "but I can sense so many different power levels coming from it. There's me, dad, Vegeta, Piccolo, and even you."

"Wait!" Piccolo's mouth gaped. "I'm also sensing Freeza in there."

The creature snickered.

"And just what's so funny freak show?"

"It's just like you to get all riled up Vegeta."

Vegeta clenched his fists. "How do you know my name?"

"I know all of you. The green one is the Namekian Piccolo. Then there's three-eyes, Tien, and the teenager must be Gohan."

"Hey Guys!" Krillin and Yamcha landed amongst the group. Both eyes the creature with disgust.

"That one freaky dude," said Yamcha."

"Why thank you Yamcha," said the creature, causing both Yamcha and Krillin to gape.

"Who told you my name?"

"Dr. Gero gave me data files on all of you."

"Dr. Gero?"

"Yes, and I've come ton absorb the androids! Seventeen and Eighteen!"

Krillin scratched his baldhead. "Who?"

The creature looked across the group's confused faces. It then cleared its throat. "Androids Seventeen and Eighteen."

"Still nothing," said Gohan.

"Two killer androids made to destroy Goku?"

"Never heard of them," remarked Yamcha.

"They appeared on an island nine miles southwest of south city eight years ago!" The creature's annoyance was clear.

Something clicked in Gohan's mind. "OH! Those two…we kind of…defeated them then and there."

Its eyes went wide. "I-I-IMPOSSIBLE!"

Vegeta snickered. "Too bad. Look's like you won't be absorbing anyone…"

"Cell."

"What?"

"My name is Cell. I am Dr. Gero's most powerful android." A smug expression crossed Cell's face. "There's no problem though. If the androids are dead now, I'll just steal the time machine Bulma built and go back in time."

The all looked at Cell like he was crazy.

Vegeta cleared his throat, trying not to laugh. "Bulma didn't build a time machine. There was no need for something as stupid as that."

"Oh…" Cell looked dumfounded. _CRAP! I'm screwed!_ Clearing his throat, he said. "I'll be going now."

"Oh no you won't," said Gohan.

"Oh yes I will Solar Flare!" The blinding light caught all of them off guard, allowing Cell to escape.

* * *

This was a funny little sequel to Ch. 17, 'The Final Battle'. I personally like the first one better, I only wrote this for the last scene were the Z-Fighters make a fool out of Cell.


	23. Emotional Connection

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or have any rights to it.

* * *

As Gohan stood atop the lookout, he couldn't believe what his father was saying through King Kai. "Why? Why won't you let us bring you back?" _I only came back to warn you so that my alternate counterpart could have a father as he grows up._

"_Gohan…You and your younger self are so strong that there's nothing left for me to teach either of you. You can return home and destroy the androids in your timeline."_

"Yeah…Goku's right," said Krillin. "You're so strong, you don't need him to take care of you.'

"It's not just that! There's more to being a father than teaching your son how to beat people up! He needs your help, besides, your wife is pregnant with your second child!"

However, no matter how hard Gohan argued, he couldn't convince his father to come back to life, and the Z-Fighters dispelled the dragon without having their second wish granted. Though the threat of the androids was over, Gohan felt that he hadn't accomplished what he originally travelled back in time to do. His younger counterpart would grow up without a father, just as he had in his own timeline.

He didn't want to be around any of them anymore. Piccolo had proven understand and vowed to watch over his younger self, however, the others seemed more like his father's friends than his own.

_As if they'd know anything about this_, thought Gohan as he recalled how Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin had defended Goku's actions. _They don't know anything about family life or what a father's duties really are!_

Gohan landed in the middle of an isolated forest, and activated the capsule containing the time machine. He let out a sigh as he eyed the word, 'HOPE', written on the side. They had truly made a better world, but it wasn't as good as Gohan thought it would be.

He turned around and scanned the trees behind him. "Come out. I know you're there."

Moments later, Eighteen stepped into the clearing. "Impressive. I thought I was well hidden." She flashed him a grin as she advanced on him. "You intrigue me."

Gohan slid into a fighting stance. "What do you want? Why were you following me? Did you come here to kill me?"

"I came to thank you. You saved me from death…I wanted to know why. I know that you're Gohan and that you're from a world where my brother and I killed all of your friends. Why didn't you kill me? I thought you hated me."

"Your brother is dead, and I could see the pain in your eyes. You're different from her, and it wouldn't be fair for me to judge you based on her actions. That's all."

Eighteen hesitated, averting her gaze from him before looking back. There was emotion in her eyes as he facial mask dissolved. She was showing him her vulnerable side. "I'm lonely."

"Then why come after me? I'm about to leave this world and return to my own."

"You're the only one who understands what I feel. You're friends may have lost Goku, but they're not upset because they know that he'll be having fun in the otherworld. I'll bet you don't know what became of your friends just as I don't know what happened to my brother."

"I…I guess we do have something in common, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm going to leave."

"Maybe…Maybe you can stay a little while longer…" She locked eyes with them. "Please stay…I could use your company."

Gohan saw something in those eyes. _She's genuinely sad…losing her brother must've broken her heart. He was the only one who ever cared for her, and now he's gone. It's only natural that she'd seek someone else out._

His gazed softened as his own facial mask dissolved, revealing to her, his own inner turmoil. "Maybe I will stay…just a little while longer."


	24. If Bardock was a Super Saiyan

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or have any rights to it.

* * *

When Bardock woke up, the death of his friends finally sank in. He was all alone, Dodoria had long since left the area, but he had a hunch where all of Freeza's forces would be heading. The visions, which had plagued him, had made that message crystal clear, something he had denied up until this point.

His fists balled up as he stared down at the bodies of his fallen comrades. _Tora…Fasha…Shugesh…Borgos! Those beasts! How dare they? After all we've done…they've paid us back with death and sadness? I hate them! I HATE THEM!_

Bardock felt his power surge, and any open wound on his body was now cauterized by the intense energy. He saw the golden light his aura seemed to be casting over the surrounding environment and looked for some sort of mirror. The best he could find was his best friend, Tora's, blood, which had the same reflective properties as water.

Bardock gasped at his changed appearance. His hair was gold and had spiked up, while his eyes had turned turquoise. "It can't be…is this…this transformation…the legendary super saiyan?" However, the thought of Freeza broke him out of his thoughts. "I'm coming for you Freeza! I will stop you!"

* * *

Freeza grinned broadly as his ship hovered ominously over planet Vegeta's atmosphere. "It's time to destroy all those monkeys. By the way Dodoria, I think you ought check to make sure you've finished the job."

"Huh? Lord Freeza?" Dodoria then noticed the blip on the radar. "Oh…I."

"Don't worry Dodoria," replied Freeza. "I'll deal with him myself. Knowing these saiyans, he'll want to come fight me." He turned on the monitor to show what was going on outside.

"FREEZA!" Bardock's golden aura flared as he barreled through Freeza's forces. "Come out and fight me coward!"

Bardock saw the top of the saucer shaped ship opening to reveal the tyrant himself. "Finally! It's time Freeza! Time to feel the power of the legendary super saiyan!"

Freeza was shocked at Bardock's claim and noted his transformation with fear. _I…it can't be!_ He tapped his scouter to get a reading. _I have to know how strong he is! There's no way he could outmatch me at full power!_

However, as he got a reading the tyrant's fear dissolved into laughter. "That's it?"

Bardock was taken aback. "What's so funny Freeza? Don't underestimate me!"

"You're power is impressive monkey, but it's only at five hundred thousand. While that's the same as mine right now, I'll rteat you to something that nobody has seen before. You see, I have transformations, with which I suppress my power level, making it easier to control."

Bardock's eyes looked like they could bulge out as he watched Freeza transform into a bigger, and more menacing version of himself. His armor had split open and floated away as he grew larger.

"I see the hopelessness of the situation has finally sunk in monkey," said Freeza. "Now my power level is over a million." He chuckled. "I'm glad I finally met a super saiyan. I now know that it was an overrated legend."

"I won't give up easily Freeza!" Bardock rushed in to attack, but was impaled by Freeza's horns. His world slowly faded to black and the next thing he knew, he was standing in line to be judged by King Yemma.

* * *

"Hold it!" said Seventeen as he turned off the computer simulation. "Wouldn't becoming a super saiyan give Bardock the ability to beat Freeza?"

Gohan shook his head. "Being a super saiyan doesn't automatically make someone stronger than Freeza. It increases your power level by 50x. Bardock had a power level f 10,000, so a super saiyan Bardock would be at 500,000, while Freeza's maximum power was 120,000,000. Even if he did become a super saiyan, he wouldn't have been able to beat Freeza.

* * *

That last scene was just there so this would conform to the rule that Seventeen, Eighteen or Gohan should be in every oneshot.


	25. Therapy

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or have any rights to it.

* * *

Gohan screamed at the top of his lungs. The storm raging around him seemed to reflect his inner turmoil. The rain drenched his long, waist-length hair. Eventually, his hair began to defy gravity as it turned gold. His golden aura was like a raging flame. He was frustrated and lost; he hated them all; all his family and THEIR friends had done was ruin his childhood. Now, as an 18-yer old, he was finally fed up with them.

Flashback:

"_Gohan is so strong Chichi! He should be a fighter," said Goku. He didn't like arguing with his wife, but he felt that Gohan had far too much talent to be wasted on studying._

"_NO!" Chichi's temper rose even higher. "Gohan's not going to be a good for nothing like his father!"_

_Goku seemed hurt by this, but his temper flared back up. "You know what? I think marrying you was a mistake! Bulma was never this mean to me!"_

"_Where did Bulma come from?" asked Chichi with a mix of suspicion and anger. "I never knew you were a cheater like Yamcha!"_

"_I'm not, but I'm starting to think I should get a divorce!"_

"_Oh really? Did you forget about who cooks your meal?"_

"_No!, but I was able to live for 18 years without you and-" At that moment, Goku and Chichi heard someone whimpering. They turned and saw Goten watching them from the stairs. Suddenly, they both felt guilty about what they were saying._

_However, as they went to comfort the young boy, they failed to notice their first-born son leaving through the windows. Gohan was fed up with his family, and his friends. None of them understood him. He wanted out._

End

Gohan's rage built up and the ground around him began shaking. However, he heard the sound of a breaking twig behind him, and powered down immediately. Turning around, he scanned the forest for any sign of movement. "Come out! I know you're there!"

Eighteen smiled as she approached the distressed hybrid. "You were able to detect me without sensing my presence. Impressive."

"What do you want and how did you find me?"

"I saw the light from my house."

"You have a house around here?"

She nodded affirmatively. "I thought you weren't able to go super saiyan."

"I kept it a secret from my father. If that stupid monkey knew how strong I really was, both he and my idiot brother wouldn't give me any moment of peace." He raised an eyebrow as she laughed. "What?"

"You're a saiyan too? Doesn't that make you a monkey?"

Gohan clenched hi fists, but he wasn't angry with her. She had asked a valid question. "I am not a saiyan or a human. I…I don't know what I am. All I know is that I'm not one of them. I don't live for fighting like those muscle heads."

Eighteen smiled, but then took notice of the effect the rain had on her hair. "We should find some shelter. Come on, you can stay at my place. I take it you're not interested in returning home."

"You don't have-" Gohan was cut off as Eighteen grabbed his hand and took off towards her house. _I guess she doesn't take no for an answer._

Gohan noted that her house was in the woods. It wasn't too far off from civilization, since there was a city within a ten-minute walk, but it had a secluded feeling about it. He also noted that the house wasn't exactly small. It was nowhere near as big as Capsule Corp., but it was much bigger than either his parent's house or Kame House.

It was a boxy, split-level house, made of wood and granite. In fact, it looked like something only a well-off person could afford, making Gohan somewhat suspicious of the female cyborg.

As if sensing the obvious question, Eighteen turned around to face him with an innocent smile. "Property tax is low around here. You don't need to make an awful lot to afford a house like this, especially one that's located this far out of town."

Gohan shrugged. "At least you're being productive."

"Thanks," replied Eighteen as she opened the door and led Gohan inside. Closing the door behind him, she was about to remove her sleeveless jeans jacket, when she felt both of Gohan's hands on her shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"Thanking you for bringing me here." Gohan smiled as he channeled his energy, the heat he generated engulfed them both, and quickly dried their clothes and hair. "There. Now we don't have to worry about getting the floor wet."

"That's a pretty handy trick you've got there," said Eighteen. "I take that you developed that behind your fathers back as well?"

Gohan nodded with a smirk. "Unlike my father, I like trying to find more practical uses for ki."

"Would like to hot cocoa?"

"Sure."

A few minutes later they were sitting on the couch sipping their hot chocolate. After getting comfortable, Gohan had basically poured his heart out to Eighteen, telling her how frustrated and angry he was at his father and mother. He didn't really have a high opinion of his father's friend either; they thought he was a member of their circle, but in reality, he wanted nothing to do with them. Eighteen had removed her jeans jacket, and her outfit consisted of her blue jeans and blank tank top. Gohan had removed his black jacket, leaving him in a pair of black jeans and a black, sleeveless shirt. Eighteen noted the earrings and Shenron tattoo on his shoulder.

"Looks like you've been rebellious."

"You could say that," replied Gohan as he set his cocoa on the coffee table. Looking around the house, he got a sense of modernism from it. "This is a nice place."

"Yeah," replied Eighteen in a less than enthusiastic tone. "But it can get lonely…living here all by myself."

He turned to her with a concerned expression. "Don't you have friends of your own or a boyfriend?"

"I do, but after my brother died; there wasn't anyone who'd understand the full truth about me. Besides, my friends are just casual and working friends. As for a boyfriend…well I haven't found that someone yet."

"I'm sure a woman as pretty as you won't have any problem charming the guys."

Eighteen blushed at that comment, and flashed him a flirtatious grin. "It's not as easy as you think. Most guys think I'm out of their league, and those that have the guts to approach me are either full of themselves or…just not my type."

Gohan shifted so he was sitting towards her. His eyebrows were raised with a curious expression. "So what kind of guys is your type?" However, the moment he said that, he felt like an idiot.

However, Eighteen's grin broadened as she also faced him. She quickly scooted closer so they were only a few inches apart. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Gohan's heart began thumping, as the distance between them grew smaller and smaller. He was lost in her beautiful blue eyes. They were like an open door that had been closed for many years. She needed this and so did he. They were both lost souls, in need of comfort.

* * *

Gohan stirred as the sun shone through the bedroom window. He wanted to stay in bed longer, but knew that his parents were expecting him home. Not that he cared about them, but he'd rather not have his father use instant transmission and appear in the room. He looked to the spot next to him on the bed and saw that it was vacant.

"Good morning sleepy head," said Eighteen as she walked out of the master bathroom, in nothing but a towel. "I guess you'll be leaving without breakfast."

"Yeah," replied Gohan. "How'd you guess?"

"I don't know; just a feeling."

Gohan smiled and nodded before getting out of bed and pulling his clothes on. He was soon fully dressed and as he exited through the front door, he turned around and waved at Eighteen. "Thank you so much Eighteen. I needed that."

"You'll come back…right? You're always welcome here."

"You know I would," replied Gohan before taking off. He had a spring in his step as he leapt into the air. It was a far cry from his mood the night before. _Maybe I'll come back…No…I will come back. In fact…I might even stay.

* * *

_

This idea just came to me independently, but I might include something like this in my future story, 'Cosmic Collision.' Or I could just make this an independent story.


	26. Perfection Anyway

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or have any rights to it.

Note: It's been a while since I updated this. This idea came to me a while ago, though I only now finished it. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"Down you go," boomed King Yemma, his gavel striking the giant mahogany desk. Cell stared wide-eyed at the giant towering over it. "Your actions have been unforgiveable and while I know it was your programming, that's still not excuse! You're going to hell!"

King Yemma, while imposing was nowhere near strong enough to boss Cell around "You can't be serious. There's no way you can enforce your decision!" The imperfect bio android leapt towards the ogre, who to its confusion remained fixed in his seat, undaunted. Moments before it's fist connected, Cell felt a sharp pain as something struck it from the side, sending it back to the floor.

"You were saying," said Goku as he hovered near the ogre, looking down at Cell with one of his rare, serious faces. His sharp, super saiyan eyes were trained on the bio android, ready to strike it down if it tried anything again.

"Thank you Goku," replied King Yemma. _It's a good thing I called him here._ "Now as I was saying! There is no excuse for what you did while on Earth! You killed millions in your quest for power, and would've killed many more if Trunks hadn't stopped you from stealing his time machine! As punishment, you will spend eternity in hell with the rest of your kind!" He struck the desk a second time, causing a hole to open up below Cell.

Cell only had enough time to glance bitterly at both Goku and King Yemma before the darkness enveloped it. The world it woke up to was bleak and resembled a desert with networks of jagged peaks snaking across the land. Rising into the air allowed for a greater view, exposing several blood-colored pools dotting the landscape.

"It looks like we've got company," came a voice behind Cell, who turned to see two beings hovering several feet away. One was short with bright red skin and long white hair, while the other was very tall with purple reptilian skin and no hair whatsoever. "Well Burter, should we fill him in on the situation?"

"Off course, now that Freeza and his father had been destroyed…again, this place has…gone to hell." The large purple alien knew the awkwardness of his statement. They turned their attention back to Cell who was now staring at them, intrigued by what they had to say. "I should warn you that a few years ago, couple of…delinquents, who call themselves Seventeen and Eighteen showed up here and turned this place upside down. Freeza was op dog until that point, but these two, they don't care about any of that, they're just torturing everyone they see. Apparently they used to do this when they were alive as well."

Cell fought the urge to smile at that statement. _So they're here? This is perfect…perfect!_ "Could you tell me where these two are?" The two aliens seemed taken aback by this. "I think I might be able to bring them under control. I know who they were when they were alive so I'm sure I'll be able to handle them."

Jeice shrugged before he and Burter pointed towards a distant mountain. Cell hoped that it would eventually be able to notice any differences between the seemingly identical mountains. Having received the directions, paid the two back by promptly stabbing Burter with its tail, absorbing him within seconds while his partner watched on, speechless and in horror. By the time Jeice decided to make a run for it, Cell had finished with Burter and his fate was now sealed.

"Guess hell isn't so bad after all," said Seventeen gleefully as he blasted another alien into oblivion. "The best part is that as people keep dying there will always be bad guys coming down here for us to kill! It's an endless supply!"

Eighteen looked significantly les amused, but played along, obviously enjoying the game more than she would admit. "I still can't believe that kid was able to beat us," she said as another alien died from her ki blasts. "He wasn't nearly as strong the time before that! How did he manage to power up that much? I just can't figure it out!"

"Try not to dwell on it sis," replied Seventeen nonchalantly as his next blast hit another unfortunate victim. "There's no way he can ruin our game now." They stopped firing upon realizing that everyone in their current vicinity was killed (except for one). "Anyway, I've got 565 points, how many did you get?"

Eighteen sighed. "Only 543, guess you win," she said, smiling at her brother's almost childlike happiness. "So what should we do now? There's no one here left to kill."

"I'm sure we'll find more," replied Seventeen. "We just have to go looking for them."

"Look no further," said Cell as he stepped out from his hiding place. He had remained perched on a nearby mountain, hidden from their view, watching them dispatch their victims, savoring his coming moment of triumph. "I'll be happy to oblige you both."

Seventeen and Eighteen exchanged dumbfounded glance before turning to look at the unusually confident creature. "And who are you?" Seventeen raised an eyebrow and approached him. "Surely you've seen what we did to the others. Who are you, and why are you in such a hurry to die?" Eighteen couldn't help emitting an amused chuckle.

"My name is Cell," it said, pointing its tail at Seventeen eagerly. "Unfortunately for you, I won't be dying any time soon. He rushed at Seventeen, who instinctively tried to counter with a punch, but teleported behind him moments before the android's fist could make contact. "Now I'll absorb you," exclaimed Cell gleefully as the end of its tail opened out to engulf the android.

Eighteen rushed to her brother's aid, but Cell anticipated the maneuver and caught her fist, holding her away at arm's length as it finished absorbing her brother. Eighteen backed away, staring in horror as the bio-android transformed.

Several hour later, Cell stood atop one of the many mountains in hell, reveling in its now perfect form. However, it soon realized that it had no equal, at least not in hell, and would therefore never be able to test its full strength. With crossed arms and closed eyes, Cell fell into a deep slumber, while standing, waiting for any opponent it deemed worth fighting.


End file.
